Rise
by Pla2nBJ
Summary: My parents were murdered in a Templar attack. I survived. I was from your time. Then the Apple transported me back to the Revolutionary war to find someone. I know everything about this time era through dreams. I met Connor Kenway and I want to help him ignite the Revolution. I will change the course of history. I will rise. My name is Riley Anderson. I am an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello once again for the first time audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! I wanted to put this story on before I put up The Bow and The Businessman. I wrote this based on my own ideas and other Fanfictions I read, I hope you enjoy._

_Bekahw1107_

**Rise**

_Several Deaths, Time Travel, and an Apple_

This was not happening. I was not holding my father's dying body in my arms his head resting in my lap. I was not surrounded by at least sixty dead Templars while covered in their blood. I was not looking at my mother's dead body lying in a crumpled heap on the floor just a few yards away from me. I was not staring at the softly glowing amulet clutched in my curled fingers while trying to stay strong for my father's last few moments here with me. But of course... I was...

"I'm proud of you," my father whispered out of the silence. "Stay strong for me, Princess... and your mother..."

I slowly watched my father die before my eyes. I felt his body grow limp in my arms and the light leave his eyes though they were still open. In an instant, the last bit of family I had left was gone.

"No... please don't leave me! Come back to me!" I was screaming at my dead father lifting his limp body closer to my face. "I'm only fifteen; please don't leave me, Daddy! I love you!" It was useless. He was gone. I was alone.

With trembling fingers, I slowly run my hand over my father's face closing his eyes. He looked as if he were in a peaceful sleep. But it was one he would never wake from.

I told myself after what seemed like hours that I needed to get up. I put the amulet over my head tucking it into my shirt. I slowly got to my feet, gently resting my father's head on the ground. I stand there surrounded by dead men and my dead parents. And then, I couldn't take it anymore. My legs could no longer support me and I fell on all fours feeling the urge to vomit.

When I'd relieved my stomach of everything I had eaten that day on to the floor my arms shaking to support my own body weight, I look up at the ceiling and feel the tears begin to pool in my eyes and slip down the sides of my face. Oh man I hate this part...

I'd like to tell you I was strong and kept it together like I told myself I would, but that would be a total lie.

I curled into a ball on the hardwood floor and cried. I cried harder than I ever had before but it was too late to stop. I let out all my emotions and all the energy I had left. Sobs racked my body till it hurt. What little water I had left inside me fell through my face in staining streaks down my cheeks. After a while, the sobs and crying were dry and the only sounds I made for the next hour were pitiful moans and whimpers of a pain I knew would never fully heal.

Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?

When I finally stopped crying, my throat was raw and it hurt to swallow. My eyes were bloodshot and hurt with every blink. My chest hurt every time I took a breath. There was a soreness deep in my abdomen from crying and laying in a fatal position for too long also the fact that my parents weren't coming back and I was alone.

"F you, Templars," I finally mutter under my breath in a scratchy voice.

I know what they were after. It was only a matter of time before they came to find me again. There would probably be many more. Forcing myself to get up, I drag my tired sore body over to a pile of wooden crates. Pushing boxes and corpses aside, I pull up a small section in the loose floor boards and pull a small lever on the side and to reveal a small wooden box within the floors of our hidden cellar.

Wrapped in a brown cloth, I pull out the shimmering golden Piece of Eden. The strange markings and designs were the exact same as the ones on the amulet around my neck. Just with the few taps of my fingers, the room was illuminated in a bright golden light while symbols and pictographs bobbed while floating in the air around me.

Without warning, I felt a pounding throbbing pain in my head that only grew stronger as the Apple grew brighter. I used my arm to shield my eyes from the light.

There were suddenly echoing words in my head that grew louder and more easier to understand. "Go... find the one you seek..." It was a woman's voice. "You have sixty days. Now...GO!"

I felt as if I were being ripped from my body. The lights were blinding me and I heard an extremely loud ringing in my ears. The pain in my head only grew louder stronger as I fell to the ground, still tightly clutching the Apple. There was a heat on my stomach that felt as if it were burning my skin, the world whizzed around me all at once, it stopped. I felt as if I were floating as the world seemed to be in slow motion. But I was really falling. Then I had a face full of dirt.

"Ow..." I moan feeling pain all over my body. I slowly stood up, shaking all over as I examined my person. My clothes and weapons were all intact, the amulet was still around my neck, no blood or leaking fluids, and the Apple was still in my clutched fingers. I tucked it into the small leather pouch at my waist.

Stumbling like an idiot, I made my way out of the field I had fallen in as I take a good look at my surroundings. And man was it weird.

Men and women, even children were dresses like they were reenacting some sort of scene from the Revolutionary War era. There were women in long thick heavy dresses with lacy bonnets in their hair, men carried muskets and wore black shoes with buckles and hats on their heads, children played in the streets or were begging for food or money, and there were soldiers in red coats carrying muskets while marching like tin toys in straight lines. Animals ran around everywhere rolling around in their own filth and the whole place smelled like nobody had ever heard of soap.

"Where the hell am I?" I ask the air walking towards the tall dirty buildings.

People gave me weird looks as mothers pulled their children away from me. Do I look that bad? I thought to myself as I checked my body over again. My black hoodie had a few blood stains but didn't look all that bad, the long red sash at my waist had a few small burn or knife holes and a few droplets of blood, my jeans were another story, my father had been shot in the shoulder and in the stomach and bled a lot before he died; so I was not surprised to find large stains down my legs, my tall black boots looked exceptionally ordinary for the time era. But thankfully, I loved the Revolutionary War. The idea of men and women joining forces together for the sake of freedom, going against the rules, and fighting for liberty, was something I fought for and loved,

I wandered along the filthy streets for a bit, realizing that if the spirit who sent me here words were true, I will probably be stuck here for two months.

I turn to the nearest person which was an older African American man. I ask him in the most polite voice I have, "Excuse me, sir? Can you tell me where I am and what year it is?"

"Well of course, this is Boston in 1770," He replies with a smile before he hobbles off.

"Well... crap," I mutter.

_Well there you have it, the first chapter of Rise. I hope you enjoyed reading. Next chapter will be out soon. Bless you face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! I finally finished the second chapter of Rise. I hope you enjoy it. Please review _

_Bekah1107_

_Some Drawings, an Assassin, and a Planned Fight_

_So what now?_ I think to myself.

If the spirit's words were true, I was also in search of someone. _But who?_

It was getting dark and I needed to find a place to rest for the night. I wandered the cold, dark, smelly streets of Boston for a bit keeping my coat close to my body and my hood over my head. While I tried not to draw attention to myself, people left me alone but still gave me strange looks when we pass.

"Hey look there he is!"

I whip around and see a colonist pointing at me a few yards away. People stop and stare and women gasp while grabbing their children to turn and run.

"Guards, don't let him get away!" The man continues to shout.

I turn around and before I know it, I'm surrounded by at least five red coats who have their muskets pointed and ready to fire.

I don't panic. My body goes into fight mode as I feel a small smile pull at the corners of my mouth. This would be good for me.

One other the red coats lunges at me. I easily side step him and grab the wood of the musket while with my other hand dip his head forward and bring the gun into his head while I move my hand down to pull the trigger. The blood from the blow pours over my fingers but I don't have time to wipe it away when another red coat comes at me from behind. It's not as bad as it seems. I bend my upper body back enough so the bayonet doesn't penetrate me. Once I lean forwards and gain my balance back, I do a quick spin and press my hand on his back and unsheathe my hidden blade into his flesh as he falls dead to the ground at my feet.

"Now who's next?" I growl looking at the three men circling me.

Two red coats come at me at once their bayonets both pointed at my sides as they charge. Taking a few steps back was all I had to do; they rammed each other in the stomach howling in pain. I shove both hands forward, press both hidden blades into their necks, and release watching them fall to my feet dead.

Only one remains. This one was big. He wore a funny plaid green kilt and held a large long ax.

"One more," I mutter to myself.

He swings the axe over his head as he runs towards me. When the blade was about to come in contact with my neck, I drop to the ground and do a tumble around him as I jump up behind him ready to end his life but he's too quick for me and rams his elbow back hitting me in the head with the butt of his ax. Black dots dance in my vision as I fall to the ground. Before I can get up, there's a thick heavy black boot on my chest.

I look up to find the man grinning. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this" he raises the ax over his head.

There was no way my journey was about to end...

Suddenly out of nowhere, in a flash of white and blue, he appears. I feel like I'm in one of my dreams when I know exactly what he was about to do.

As if we had rehearsed it, the boy pulls out his gun still undetected by the guard, shoots the red coat in the back. The man staggers back and pulls his boot off my chest. I jump to my feet and push the red coat back into the ground as I bury my hidden blade into his neck.

I slowly get to my feet and look at the boy who just saved my life. We study each other for a moment. I couldn't believe I was staring at the boy I've been dreaming about for the past ten years.

"Well, are you gonna thank me?" he asks in a sarcastic tone.

"I can't believe you're actually real," I say ignoring his question as I pull off my hood.

The boy looks a bit confused as he takes off his own hood. I almost squeal with delight when I see his face. I couldn't believe my eyes!

Taking a few steps towards him, I reach up and touch his face. His skin was soft and dark also warm. I could tell he was obviously Native American, probably from a Mohawk tribe. He reminded me of Taylor Lautner in a way. I could tell he was surprised and confused when I rested my hand on his cheek, but he didn't pull away.

"I didn't think you even existed," I say quietly after a long period of silence.

He suddenly pulls away from me and gives me a strange look. "What are you talking about?" His voice had a deep masculine tone.

When I realize I haven't fully explained myself, I quickly go to the belt at my waist as I open the leather pouch to produce a sketch pad. Flipping through some pages, I hold it out to him.

"Is this you?" I showed him a sketch I did of him drawn the exact way he was now with the white and blue robes, the hood over his head, and tomahawk in his hand which was now at his waist.

He looked quite astonished when I show him the sketch. He takes the book from me and begins to flip through it. The boy passes pictures of himself with and without his hood, close-ups of his face, him in his Native American clothes as a 14 year-old, him as a child, and other pictures I drew of people the I assumed he knew though I didn't know any of their names. I didn't even know his name.

"Where did you get these?" his voice was urgent.

"None of your business," I snap taking the sketch book from him.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" He persists.

"Nope," I say tucking my book back into my pouch.

"Come on," He says. "It's quite obvious that you're an Assassin. Not just anybody can fight like that, especially someone with hidden blades."

I look up at him, his golden brown eyes boring into my ocean blue ones. "Riley."

"Unusual name," I hear him mutter under his breath.

Disgusted, I put my hands on my hips. "And what's your name? Or should I just call you, 'Mr. Judgmental?'"

"Connor," He says. I catch him smile under his hood.

Rolling my eyes at him, I pull my hood back over my head.

As I turn to leave, Connor stops me. "Wait," he says grabbing my arm.

"What?" I ask making sure my voice sounds as annoyed as possible. Why didn't he just leave already?

"Do you live around here?" The question stumps me.

"Let's just say, that I'm not from around here," I answer.

"Where are your parents?" his voice almost sounds genuinely concerned.

My chest hurts just thinking about it. "They're... Dead," I whisper the word as tears threaten to fall.

"Oh," Connor says. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrug. It still hurts a lot but I would have to deal with the pain.

"I live in a manor not far from here. You can stay there with me and you'll be safe-"

I rip my arm away from him. "How can I possibly trust you?" I ask in an angry tone. "I barely even know you."

"Or you can continue to wander and likely be attacked again," Connor finishes raising his hands in defeat. " Have I given you a reason not to trust me?"

I study him for a moment and finally sigh knowing that I have no choice. "Fine," I mutter.

"So why were you attacked by these guards in the first place?" Connor asks me about an hour later as we ride on horses we stole towards the Homestead.

"I guess I apparently look enough like you to be wanted dead for wandering the streets of Boston at night," I say shrugging.

"Oh, oops," Connor says smiling sheepishly from under his hood that shadowed most of his face. "I guess now that we both know that were Assassins, I can say that I had no idea there were any left besides me."

I don't say anything. How could I tell a total stranger that I had traveled back in time from the present day to Boston in 1770 by a glowing Apple? "Well, Assassins are known for their stealth," I finally say.

Connor nods before sliding off his horse. "We should probably camp here for tonight." He says. "We should make it to the manor by mid-morning tomorrow."

I hop off my horse and tie it next to Connor's before joining him by the small fire he was making.

"So where are you from?" Connor asks me after we've finally settled down. I feel a bit of panic shoot through me.

"That's nothing you need to concern yourself with," I snap at him.

Connor holds his hands up in defeat. "Can I at least see the sketch pad again?" He asks me in a polite voice.

I nod pulling the book from my pouch handing it to him. Just before I place it in his hands, I slightly pull it away, "As long as you tell me all the people's names and anything I haven't labled yet."

When he nods, I scoot closer to him as I pull a pencil out.

Connor opens the book to the first page. "This is the Homestead," he says pointing to my very detailed drawing of a large house surrounded by trees. "Then this is obviously me." I scribble his name on all the pictures of him. It takes us a good fifteen minutes to get through all of them. I write down the names of Haytham Kenway, a Templar and Connor's father, Ziio, his mother, Charles Lee, Thomas Hickey, and Benjiman Church all faithful Templars to Haytham, Achillies Davenport, the owner of the manor Connor stays in, and the Commander of the Continental Army, George Washington. Along with different places and scenes I had drawn that I specifically remembered from all my dreams for the past ten years.

"Were you injured?" Connor asks me after a few minutes of silence while we stare into the orange and yellow movements of fire.

I look down and realize what he means. "Oh, no. That's my father's blood along with some dead Templar's too." I say casually. There was no point in beating around the bush. It happened. There's nothing I can do now.

I could tell that Connor regretted asking but he said nothing.

"Well, goodnight," I say lying across the mat that was on the saddle of the horse I stole. Before closing my eyes, I take one more peek at Connor before drifting into a dreamless sleep.

_I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Rise. I promise it gets better! Bless your face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! So sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I was at a camp all last week and had no way of the internet but I thankfully had time to write, I hope you enjoy, Here's the next chapter of Rise. Please Review._

_Bekahw1107_

_A Rude Awakening, An old Man and a Flash from the Future_

"Riley, let's go! Come on get up!"

I feel a pain in my stomach which makes me cringe and groan. When I open my eyes, Connor was looking down at me with his boot in my face. Getting a smart idea, I grab his leg out from under from him. He falls with a loud thud into the dirt.

"That's what you get for rudely awakening me," I laugh. "You could've woken me up like a normal person but no, you had to go off and kick me like I'm worthless!" I knew that I was over exaggerating, but I wanted my point to get across.

Connor gets to his feet helping me up I suppose as an apology. It would have to do for now.

We rode for a few hours in silence. I have my head bowed low with my hood over my head as I began to think about the last few thongs my mother and father had said to me before... the end. The tears were pooling in my eyes again. Great. I was sick of crying over it. It happened Okay?!

The Homestead was bigger than my dreams made it out to be. The house was very wide and obviously had many rooms and lots of windows. There were pieces of the roof missing and cracked widows, there were some bricks missing or the wooden frame of the balcony looked as if it was about to collapse right now.

When we enter, we were greeted by a very large dog. I didn't have time to get away before he was on top of me attacking my face with his tongue. Though he seemed to weigh a ton, I was laughing as I tried to push him off of me.

"Desmond, Heel!"

The grey dog immediately hops off me and trots over to his master.

"Sorry about him," the old man says patting Desmond's head. The old African American man looked familiar.

"It's alright," I say. "I love animals."

"Well this one is a real pain in the ass," I hear Connor mutter.

"Connor, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" The old man asks gesturing to me with his cane.

I swear I saw Connor blush under his hood.

"Uh... This is Riley..." He glances at me.

"Anderson," I finish. "Riley Anderson."

"She's also a fellow Assassin, and acquaintance I suppose," Connor says pulling off his hood saying the ending a little quieter. I stifle a giggle.

"I see," the old man says shifting on his cane. "Where are you from, Miss Anderson?" _Really? Again?_

Another wave of panic shoots through me as I shift uncomfortably on the creaky hardwood floor in my black boots. Thankfully, the old man notices my silent self-struggle and changes the subject, "Well, let's see if we can clean the blood from your clothes, patch you up, and perhaps learn some more about you."

"Thank you," I say smiling as I let out a sigh of relief.

"You can call me Achilles by the way," The old man says.

"Achilles," I quietly mutter to myself as I pull out my sketch pad and flip to the page of him in his dark red coat and black shoes with shiny buckles leaning on his cane. "You were the guy I asked the year and where I was weren't you?" I call from down the hall. Connor gives me a weird look.

"Indeed I am," Achilles says with a chuckle. "I knew I had seen you from somewhere before."

I follow Connor and Achilles down a long narrow hallway with several doors to a room on the far right. The room was large and appeared to be a medicine were shelves covered with different assorted jars and canisters, fresh rags, clothes, and bandages, along with different beds around the room with blankets and pillows. The whole room screamed "HOSPITAL."

"This is sort of the doctor's room or hospital for the Frontier," Connor explained as he guided me inside.

Achilles asked me to take off my clothes to be washed. I had no shame in slipping out of my jeans, shirt, and hoodie. After handing my clothes to Achilles, Connor hands me a folded set of clean clothes which I thankfully take.

"They're probably gonna be a bit big on you," Achilles said as he walked out of the room.

I set my belt with my leather pouch, weapons, hidden blades, and cell phone on an empty bed before turning back to Connor. I only wore a black tank top and underwear so I could tell this made Connor a bit uncomfortable before I pulled on the baggy shorts. The shirt was more like a dress on me so I ditched it and pulled my hair back into a long lose braid down my shoulder.

"Connor!" Achilles calls from another part of the house. "Be a gentleman and start cleaning Riley's wounds!"

Connor turns to me. He has an almost disgusted look on his face. "Well?" He asked. "Aren't you gonna sit?" He gestures to the counter.

"Oh, right," I say walking to the edge and turning around to hoist myself up.

Connor wets a rag with water and a little bit of liquor from a bottle before gently dabbing it onto my cheek where a cut was forming into a bruise. The sting from the liquor burns into the skin my face and causes me to shift uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Connor mutters wetting the rag to finish cleaning my face.

After my face and the rest of my body are cleaned of cuts and bruises, Connor puts down the rag just as Achilles was walking in with my clothes cleaned and folded neatly in his hand.

"Here you are, Riley," Achilles places my clothes on the bed with the rest of my things.

"Thanks," I say hopping off the counter.

"Now," Achilles says pulling up a chair. "Where are you from, Miss Anderson? You're gonna have to answer me this time."

I mentally groan swallowing a lump in my throat as I take a deep breath and tell Achilles and Connor what they want to know, "I'm from Texas."

"Where is that?" Connor asks.

"It's farther west a way down south right next to the Gulf of Mexico and the country Mexico," I answer. And it was the truth, our hidden cellar was in south Texas. They still look at me as if I was crazy but they say nothing.

"I didn't know there was Brotherhood that far south," Achilles says in a curious tone.

"That's because the Templars have killed most of them," I say. "Including my parents," I bow my head in sadness feeling the burn of tears threatening to fall. No! I will not bow, I will not break.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Achilles says his voice sounding truly caring. "What were they after?"

Oh crap. "They were after this golden glowing Piece of Eden called the Apple to take over the world which transported me back in time to find someone in sixty days." Just kidding I didn't say that. I said, "Um... I don't know." Both of them could tell that it was a total lie.

"Miss Anderson, If you're going to be staying here with us, we're going to need to know a little more about you," Achilles says his tone sort of scared me into thinking I had no choice.

My mind fights within itself as I look at Achilles and Connor. Finally, I let it out, "Okay, I'm from the future." The words roll off my tongue as I already know that it sounded completely crazy.

Connor was laughing and Achilles was giving me a mix between a confused and shocked stare.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Connor asks between huge bellows of laughter.

"But it's the truth!" I protest. "I'll prove it."

I snag my clothes from the bed and produce my jeans. "Do these look like they're from this time era?" I ask.

"You probably have some weird tailor you get your clothes from," Connor spats back at me.

"What about this?" I grab my phone and turn it on as I scroll through all my apps. Pulling out my headphones, I hook them up and pull up Pandora. "Listen to this." I put a headphone in my ear and the other in Connor's who looks quite confused. "Radioactive" by, Imagine Dragons plays through the little speakers and happened to be one of my favorite songs at the time. I'm not sure which was funnier, seeing Connor's facial reaction or what he did afterwards.

"What is that...noise?" He struggled to rip the headphone from his ear as he staggered back.

"It's music, idiot," I say between laughs. "'Radioactive' by, Imagine Dragons."

Achilles seems to also find this amusing as he covers his mouth with his hand to keep from smiling. When he regains himself, he asks me," Riley, may I see that... thing?" He holds his hand out to me.

"It's called a, cell phone by the way," I hand it to Achilles.

That could be some weird Templar weapon," Connor says as he feels his ear.

"Put a sock in it, Mr. Music Hater!" I snap at Connor in an annoyed tone. "I'll prove I'm from the future one way or another."

I angrily march over to my leather pouch on the bed and pull out the Apple. In all of its glory and power, the Apple causes a blinding yellow light to fill the room as the same strange pictographs and symbols float around the room. This causes Connor and Achilles to stop what they're doing and stare in horror and amazement as I hold the Apple out in my palm.

"Now do you believe me?"

_Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise a longer one will be next. Bless you face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I had to replay a few parts in the game to write this part down so that took time and it took me a while to figure out what to write, I know right, excuses, excuses. But here it is, I was up till three finishing it, I hope you enjoy it. I also need some help. I'm not sure if I should finish The Bow and the Businessman first or Rise. Rise will most likely have a sequel but I haven't decided if The Bow and the Businessman will. Please put your opinion in the comments. Thanks! Here's the fourth chapter of Rise:_

_Bekahw1107_

_An Explosion, a cave, and a French Accent_

"Come on is that all you got, Ponytail?"

"You wish, Rainbow Head!" Connor thrusts his sword forward at me again.

I block his blow pushing his blade aside. My first official week here and Achilles was already pushing me to train with Connor in our spare time. When we weren't training or doing little missions, Connor had taken me around to get to know everyone on the Homestead which led to more missions. Though I already knew who everyone was on the Homestead and how Connor came to find them, it was nice to meet them in person. I was already very fond of Mariam, she reminded me of my mother in a way but I thought of her as a friend.

Anyways, back to Ponytail and Rainbow Head. Connor, with his long raven black hair and multi-colored beads, had most of his hair pulled back in a small ponytail in the back of his head. I had gotten into the habit of calling him, Ponytail. It wasn't my fault that the top of my head was a permanent rainbow! The top layers of my mostly pale blond hair, which is parted mostly to the left, starts out in a faded red which blends into an orange all the way down to a light pink that started to grow last year. Unfortunately, Connor found this funny and started calling me Rainbow Head because of it.

I blow a few loose strands of red hair from my face as Connor regains his ground. "This is child's play!" I yell at Connor bopping him in the face when his arm is across his chest after I hold it down his blade with mine. I could tell he was getting frustrated. So I persisted. "You know what would be really good, is music." Connor's sword comes down on me. I tilt mine at a diagonal angle above my head to block the blow. "I'll take that as a, no."

"You bet," Connor says dodging my blow. "I do not know how you can listen to that noise you call music. And I am not child's play!"

Connor thrusts his sword forward so fast and so far forward that I'm completely caught off guard, I bend so far backwards that the blade tip nearly misses the top of my black tank top but pulls up the red string of the amulet from within my shirt and rips it free from my neck. I catch the green out of the corner of my eye as it rolls across the floor.

"What is that?" Connor points to my amulet lying on the floor a few yards away.

When I go for it, Connor is too fast for me and gets to if first. I topple onto the floor dropping my sword when I dive for it.

"Connor, give that back!" I shout getting to my feet as I run towards him.

When I try to grab it from him, he holds it high above his head and unfortunately for me, he has the height advantage.

"This isn't funny!" I shout literally climbing up his side as he holds me back with his free hand and arm.

"Actually it kind of is," Connor says laughs.

I groan in disgust.

"Just tell me what it is and I will give it back to you," he says laughing harder.

"No!" I protest.

Getting an idea, I come up from behind him jumping on his back wrapping my legs around his waist as I reach for the amulet.

"Hey!" Connor shouts. "Get off me!"

"Never!" I shout, I'm laughing by this point. The amulet is just within my reach…

_THUMP!_

Connor couldn't take the extra weight but he thankfully was smart and we fell to the side. I roll off of him and we lay on our backs laughing.

"What are you two doing? You're supposed to be training not horsing around!"

Everything freezes and both Connor and I quickly get up and stand at attention before Achilles. I catch Connor stuff my amulet in his pocket.

"We… got bored," I say trying so hard not to laugh at Achilles. I see Connor having the same problem.

Achilles sight as I hear him mutter under his breath, "Children…" shaking his head.

A few hours later, I'm in my room sharpening my knives when Connor walks into the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"Nope," answers. This annoys me further. "Achilles wants to see us."

"Okay," I say getting to my feet tucking my knives where they belong on my body.

I follow Connor into the living room where Achilles stands in front of the fireplace admiring a place up top there once appeared to be a picture hanging there but now it was bare.

"Connor, Riley, come with me downstairs," Achilles says slowly hobbling across the room towards the secret entrance down the hall.

"Should I find something to fill that space?" Connor asks gesturing to the empty wall above the fire place.

As if Achilles know what Connor means, he doesn't turn around but simply says," No rush, everything will fins its place in the right time."

"As you wish."

Achilles talks as he pulls the candelabra to open the secret door to the training room downstairs. "There's a chest in a cave on the edge of the property can you and Riley go retrieve it for me? I would go myself but theses old bones prevent me from getting to it."

I see Connor open his mouth in protest.

"Take Norris with you," Achilles interrupts. "The cave entrance is blocked with heavy stone that will need to be cleared on way or another."

"We won't let you down, Achilles," I say with a confident smile.

"I do not need a tag along," Connor says as we leave the manor.

"Neither do I but you don't see me complaining," I retort. That shut him up.

We walk the rest of the way in silence which gives me time to take in the view. The air smelled fresh and not at all polluted compared to the grimy streets of Boston. There were tall mountains and rock formations that surrounded the Homestead and wildlife dashed in and out of the green trees and brush. It reminded me so much of my home in Texas. This made my stomach tighten at the thought of home.

We find Norris mining in one of his tunnels.

"Hey Norris!" I say as we walk into the mine.

He turns around to face us. "Hey, Riley, Connor. What do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he asks in his adorable French accent throwing his pickaxe over his right shoulder.

Connor is the first to speak," Norris, we are going to fetch something for the old man and he told us there might be some stone that requires clearing."

Norris looks excited. "Yah? I will bring my explosives."

Once we begin to follow Norris to the mine, he brings up a conversation that I always look back and smile upon.

"Mariam is interesting."

"Certainly not your typical colonial woman," Connor adds. "A deadly shot."

"She brought down that cougar!" Norris adds. One of my first few nights here, Mariam asked Connor and me to help her bring down a white cougar. I ran for it and chased it into one of Norris's mines. Connor when inside to scare it out and Mariam shot it when it ran killing it with one shot. "She is strong, capable, she has no husband?"

"Not that I am aware of," Connor answers.

"I have never met a woman like her before," Norris continues. "I would like to know her better."

"You should speak to her then," I say.

"I might try," Norris steps carefully in the water. "Hey! Don't splash you don't want to get the powder wet." Connor walks slower and does so looking like a big clumsy ox. "Do you think she likes Frenchmen?"

I giggle a bit at Norris's question.

"I can see why the old man encouraged me to enlist your services," Connor says when we get to the mine as Norris sets the explosives he was carrying down in front of it.

"No problem," Norris says. "You blow it up, Connor. Be my guest."

Connor nods pulling out his gun.

"Duck and cover," Norris pulls me behind the rock with him covering his ears.

I look over the rock just as Connor shoots the explosive that shakes the ground blowing rocks in every direction.

"Ha! That's a nice one!" Norris shouts getting to his feet.

"Thank you," Connor says reloading his gun.

"You're welcome," Norris replies. "Doesn't look safe in there. You two be careful. I'll be at the mine. What you said about Mariam is interesting…" with that he walks off.

"Thanks, Norris," I call after him.

"No problem!" he calls back.

"Ready to do this?" I ask turning back to the mine.

"Let's go."

We walk in together. It's quite cramped so I have to walk behind Connor. The rocky walls are moist and covered with green moss while water drips everywhere. Suddenly, the entire cave seems to rumble as small rocks fall from the ceiling. Connor holds a hand out for us to stop.

"This is a bad idea," I say a little uneasy.

"Come on," Connor says. "We cannot let Achilles down."

When the rumbling stops, we move on. We only get a few meters before a pile of rocks comes crashing down right in front of Connor causing him to lose his balance and fall back.

"Connor!"

He falls on top of me causing me to press my hands into his shoulder blades to keep from falling to the ground.

"Sorry," he says after he regains his footing. "You go under first this time," Connor gestures to the small opening under the pile of rocks.

I roll my eyes as I slide under feeling the ground shift a little again.

We keep walking until we come across a small entryway where sunlight pours in and there are a few inches of water at the bottom that catches me off guard as I step down. The rumbling continues.

"What is the matter? Cannot handle a little water?" Connor teases.

"At least I can walk through water not looking like a clumsy ox," I say sticking my tough out at him.

We walk along the tunnel as the water gets deeper and deeper until we were swimming towards the other side. Rocks fall into the water all around us and I feel like I'm in a Jurassic Park movie with all the rumbling. When we finally get to a hard rocky ground away from water, I was almost thankful to climb up and over a ledge though my wet clothes weighed me down.

Connor led the way as we climbed the top into a clearing where there were few places to walk and climb. As we get closer to the edge, several large rocks fall causing the place where Connor was about to place his foot crumble and fall into the dark foggy abyss below. I pull Connor by the arm back towards me before he can fall again.

"Thank you," he said turning his head a bit to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

I give him a nod before turning to look at how we were going to get across. "Looks like we'll have to go one at a time," I say.

Connor nods as I push past him to take the lead.

Hopping from one tall pillar of rock to next, I jump and grab a branch growing from one of the trunks and land on another pillar then hopping to the other side. Connor is not far behind me. Once he's across we walk along the trail single file. Suddenly, the rock is crumbling beneath our feet.

"Riley, Jump!"

I run and jump grabbing another branch then using my hands to hoist myself to the ledge, once I get to my feet, I turn around to help Connor up giving him my hand. He takes it and hoists himself up and to his feet. He nods a simple thanks. This time, he takes the lead towards the large brown wooden chest sitting on a small ledge.

"Damn," he mutters.

"What is it?" I ask peering over his shoulder.

"Achilles, you clever bastard. I do not think I can pick this lock," Connor says. "You try," he hands me his tools.

As I picked the lock, I noticed it had the Assassin symbol surrounding it in a shiny metal. When I unlocked it, I heard Connor laugh in surprise. Once I open the box, Connor crowds next to me to look in.

Inside was something wrapped in a white cloth.

"What do you think it is?" I ask.

"Knowing Achilles, it could be anything," Connor replies. "Do you think you can carry it?"

"What, I thought it was the guy's job to carry the stuff," I tease.

Connor rolls his eyes. "Just take it."

"Fine," I mutter taking it in my arms. "Now let's get out of here."

As we walk to the edge, the rumbling becomes so strong that both Connor and I are struggling to keep our balance.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Connor shouts over the roar of the rocks crumbling everywhere.

We jump from the edge where we have to shimmy across a rock wall to get to the other side. We have to jump and grab so fast to find foot and hand holds as rocks crumble all around us and the rocks only become more slippery. Then it happened.

It was harder for me to shimmy and climb because I had to carry a large bulky… thing under my arm the entire time. I get to the last foot hold before I have to make the big jump to the other ledge. When I release, I grab the ledge but it suddenly crumbles under my hand, then I'm falling.

"CONNOR!" I scream his name.

Just when I think he will be too late, I see the flash of his white and blue robes and he grabs my out stretched hand and I dangle for a moment before Connor pulls us up to the top.

Once were both on our feet I say, "Thanks, Connor I-"

"You can properly thank me later, but right now we have to go!" Connor tugs my arm to pull me down the tunnel.

We jump off the ledge we climbed earlier just as me made our way to jump into the water to swim; huge boulders come down from above catching us both off guard as we fall back into the ankle-deep water.

Getting to our feet, we run down the opposite tunnel. We began to swim and I had to go slower because I had to keep the cloth over my head until the water become thigh deep. Just as we run through the tunnel, another round of large boulders gets in our path but this time, Connor grabs my free arm and pulls me into the opposite tunnel.

We run down multiple wet tunnels running in thigh deep or swimming in water mostly hitting dead ends or finding large rocks barely missing crushing us.

Once we get back to the tunnel we came from, we go in a dead sprint out with Connor in the lead jumping over and sliding under fallen rocks until we make one final push dragging ourselves under a tight opening under the rocks as we fall rolling into the dirt together.

"That was close," Connor says lying on his back breathless.

"Too close," I finish.

_I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Bless your face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! I really enjoy writing this story, sorry for the wait though. This chapter was fun to write I hope you enjoy! Here is the fifth chapter of Rise:_

_Bekahw1107_

_A New Suit, a Massacre, and a Leap of Faith_

Connor and I return the white bundle to Achilles who was looking at the paintings of all the Templars we are to track down and kill.

"We have what you ask for," Connor says laying the bundle on the table in front of him.

"Who put it there and for what reason?" I ask. "We were almost killed."

"I did," Achilles says beginning to unfold it as he speaks, "I put it somewhere I knew I could reach, but that was a long time ago."

Achilles opens the blanket to reveal an Assassin's robes. They were black and red.

"Who does that belong to?" Connor asks looking very intrigued.

"These were the robes of the first woman Assassin to come to the colonies." Achilles replies.

"Really?" I ask looking closer at the robes.

"And, I was hoping that you, Riley would wear them," Achilles says turning to me as he gestures to the robes.

"I- I would be honored," I say smiling.

The robes were long and draping. They were black and deep blood red save for the white button- up shirt I wore. They fit perfectly and were surprisingly light. I keep on my dark blue fitted jeans and tall boots along with my long red sash around my waist.

I slowly begin to walk down the stairs adjusting the straps securing the hidden blades to my wrists which now bore the Assassin Insignia like the one at my belt on top of my red sash. As I walk in, I find the boys talking about something I don't quite catch. When they both see me, they stop and stare. I finally realized that my robes were exactly the same as Connor's except in all the places that his were blue, mine was red and all the places his were white, mine was black. I felt totally badass in this outfit.

"You based my outfit off of a girl's?!" Connor sounds almost infuriated and disgusted.

"In fact, it is the other way around," Achilles says. "Your robes are a lot older that you think."

I laugh at Connor's expression.

The next afternoon, I'm downstairs with Connor in the basement again practicing archery.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?!" Connor stares at the two split in half arrows on the target across from us and sounds so surprised, I'm laughing.

"My father taught me," I answer. "He said that I had a natural talent so he made me hunt with a bow when we would go get food, because we lived in the forest all my life. So I learned that way."

Connor shakes his head. "I hate to say it, but you are a better archer than me."

"I finally have something to hold against you," I say grinning.

He grins back. "I will find something better."

I pick up the bow and arrows Achilles gave me. "We'll see about that."

"Connor, Riley? Could you come up here?"

"Looks like the old man needs us to go on some dangerous mission again," I say putting the bow over my shoulder.

"Yeah," Connor says laughing.

We make our way up stairs and I make Connor close the door behind us. I find Achilles making his way outside. Connor and I follow him out until we are on the porch.

"Now, there are a few things I still need from Boston that will finish off the house for good. So I need you two to go and pick them up." Achilles hands me the list of supplies and Connor the money bag. "I don't expect you two gone long?"

"Nope," I say.

"Good," Achilles says as he walks back into the manor.

Connor hops on his horse and begins to ride off. Before I go, I run over and give Achilles a hug. It wasn't a long awkward hug or a quick one but just the perfect time that takes Achilles off guard.

"Thank you so much, Achilles," I say. "For everything." I smile before running off to join Connor.

The biting cold and snow was harsh and causes my teeth to chatter. I'm not used to such drastic climate changes especially cold ones. I'm from Texas where it hardly every came down to freezing or below and it never snows. Thankfully, the robes kept me quite warm and made this bearable. That was until the snow began to fall. I swear I couldn't feel my fingers gripping the reins on my horse or my nose. For once my long black fingerless gloves were little help. The hood kept my ears and most of my face warm thanks to the tipped end that shadowed my eyes and bore a small eagle stitched into the diamond on the front.

"How are you holding up back there, Colors?" Connor calls over his shoulder at me.

Great. Another nickname. "I'm doing just fine, Beads." I could tell he was chuckling though he tried not to show it.

The snow continues to fall as we trot along making it to Boston in a matter of hours. The streets were just as gross and smelly as it was when I left here almost two weeks ago with Connor.

We hop off our horses tying them to a post. Connor puts some money in my hands while I rip the list in half handing him one.

"Meet back here when you are done," Connor mumbles before walking off not even looking at me.

"Fine," I mutter under my breath. God, he could be such a pain in the ass.

I made my way through the wet muddy streets keeping my head down avoiding eye contact. Along the way, I hear a few angry citizens complaining about British taxes.

One man screams, "I grow tired of this! It seems every day a new tax is levied- a new rule enforced- without our consent! The Revenue Act. The Indemnity Act. The Commissioners of Customs Act.

"Oh Chancellor Townshed must have thought himself so clever when he papered these thefts and made them law. But the Constitution says we've a right to refuse!"

"No taxation without representation!'

"Tell me- who represented us in Parliament? Spoke on our behalf? Signed our stead" give me a name! Only you can't! And you know why? You can't tell me who represented because nobody did!"

They had a point. I remembered learning about how poorly they were treated by the British. All they wanted was their freedom…

I enter the general store nearby and walk up to the man behind the counter. I have to clear my throat a few times before he even notices me.

When he turns around, I speak," I need the items on this list." I put the list on the table.

"Will you be paying in coin or trade?" the merchant grumbles at me.

I dig into my pocket and place the handful of coins on the table.

The merchant happily takes the pile and separates out the change from what it costs. "Some of these things I have. Some I don't. Lumber's hard to come by since my supplier up and vanished. I have the tools and pitch though. Nails too. Where do you want this delivered?"

"We have two horses tied at the end of the street," I say. "Deliver it there."

I leave the store as night has fallen. I begin to notice several uproars of people in the area. _I need to find Connor,_ I think as I push through the crowd.

I find Connor in the back of the crowd trying to stay hidden. Though it wasn't too hard; nobody was paying attention to two Assassins in hoods.

"What happened?" I ask as I approach him.

"That is what we are going to find out," he says putting a hand on my shoulder. "Follow me."

We weave through the crowd to find out that the citizens are slowly being closed in by the red coats that are crowding them together with muskets in hand.

I see Thomas Preston, a British army officer standing on the steps to a tall building trying to reason with the citizens.

"I say again: disperse! Congregating in this manner is forbidden!"

"We're not going anywhere, bug!" a citizen yells.

"Oi! Why don't you go back to England?!"

Preston persists," No good can come out of this chaos! Return to your homes and all will be forgiven!"

"Never!" another citizen shouts.

Through all this commotion, I realize something. "Oh my God, what's today's date?!" I ask Connor.

"Uh… March 5, 1770," he replies. "Why?"

"This is the Boston Massacre! These people are going to die!" I shout. Then I see him. I gasp, "Connor, look!" I grab his arm and point to a tall man in a dark clue coat and hat with a red ribbon in his dark brown hair talking to one of his associates.

Connor looks at Haytham Kenway in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. Which trouble is sure to follow," I say. "You need to tail his accomplice."

"What? Why do not you do it?" Connor asks angrily.

"Listen, this place is a powder keg- we can't allow him to light the fuse. I've seen what happens. I'm going to buy you some time and create a diversion, now GO!"

"But-"Connor persists.

"But nothing!" I snap. "I said GO!"

Connor nods running off to follow the man.

I've always wanted to do this and now I have the chance. I push through the crowd to where Thomas Preston is still trying to reason with the people. I push him aside pulling off my hood.

"People, listen to me!" I shout. The crowd dies down enough for me to continue. "We are Americans! We fight for what we believe in! It's who we are! So are you going to just sit here and let these British men take away what belongs to you? Was the Constitution just empty words? 'We hold these truths to be self-evident. Our freedom, our land, and our way of life.' We will die for what we believe in, we cannot be stopped. We will never back down because a life without freedom is not a life worth living. Give us liberty or give us death! The time is now at hand which must determine whether Americans are to be free men, or slaves. Have you made your decision? I've made mine. I will rise! I will not bow! I will not break! Fight back!" I raise my fist in the air. The colonists cheer and shout raising their fists as well. They begin to push the red coats back taking their muskets… oh no…

I look up and see Connor kill the Templar I told him to follow. But then I look to the opposite roof and see Charles Lee raise his gun and shoot into the air. _Dammit! I always forget that part! _This causes panic amongst the citizens and the red coats. I look at Private Montgomery and realize that we were too late. Montgomery orders his men to shoot and eliminate the rioters.

"Damn you, fire!" he yells.

The red coats started to shoot the civilians. My heart sinks as my look over to Haytham. Just like in my dreams, Haytham puts a hand on the shoulder of the nearest red coat to him and points to Connor who was standing on the roof glaring at Charles on the other side.

"Connor," I whisper. I feel a panic shoot through me.

I take off down the road shoving, men, women, and red coats out of my way as I catch Connor hopping from building to building as he runs. Coming from behind, I press both of my hidden blades into the backs of two red coats who have their guns pointed at Connor.

"There she is! Get her!"

I whip around and see a whole other large group of red coats come running down the road towards me. I take off sprinting down the streets rounding corners until I finally find what I was looking for. Quickly, I grab the rope and cut it with my knife causing the heavy box above me to come down the rope to go up taking me with it. I jump up on to the roof and take off running. I make my way up to the highest point I could get to which was the top of an old church building that overlooks a good portion of Boston. The view was beautiful but I don't have time to take it in when I realize that the red coats are still shooting at me from down below.

I jump from the building keeping my legs pointed and closed together while my arms are both spread out wide like a bird as I slowly flip forward into the hay pile below.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere!" the red coats continue to search for me completely forgetting about Connor. _At least he will be safe,_ I think. _Wherever he is. _I close my eyes and try to focus. This night just got worse and worse. I witnessed the Boston Massacre and I may have lost one of the only people I actually have left to care about.

Jumping out of the hay pile, I run back to where Connor and I were supposed to meet. He wasn't there. I turn around and see a horrific scene that makes me hurt inside to this day: the dead bodies of all the colonists shot in the Massacre. Men, women, and children all lying in their own blood. I felt the tears pool in my eyes but this time, I let them fall streaming down my face. I need to find Connor.

_This was a fun but hard chapter to write. Chapter six will be out soon :) Bless your face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! This was a fun chapter to write so I hope you enjoy it. I was very surprised at all of the views after I posted chapter 5 but I thank you so much for reading my stories. It means a lot. I also figured out that the Rise series will be three books. I won't tell you the titles but I have everything planned out. I'm super excited! So enough of me talking, here's the sixth chapter of Rise. _

_Bekahw1107_

_Ignition, a French Dude, and the Beer Guy_

I stood there like an idiot in the slushy snow letting the tears fall down my face while I sniffle and whimper staring at all the dead bodies. It reminded me so much of that night I stood in the small cellar surrounded by dead Templars and my dead parents. Even though that won't happen for another three hundred years in reality, I will always remember and hate the Templars with a burning passion. Stupid Apple dumped me here! This was the worst thing ever!

I could have prevented this. I should have shot Lee and stopped Haytham from telling them to track down Connor. Now, I didn't even know if he's alive.

Looking up into the sky, I try to wipe the tears away but new emotions come flooding in. there were so many things I never said to my parents. Now I will never have the chance. I was so scared and I'm still so scared. I'm scared to be an Assassin, I always have been. I was never strong enough; I was a coward.

I stand there holding my face in my hands whimpering and crying feeling ashamed to be wearing these black Assassin robes, until I feel a firm hand on my left shoulder. I snap out of my daze feeling red hot anger burn though me as I unsheathe my hidden blade on my right arm. I move to stab it into the chest of whoever is touching me, until their other hand is gripping my wrist preventing me from killing them. I look up and before they can react, I'm wrapping my arms around them burying my face into their chest.

"Oh, Connor," I sob.

Connor's arms go around me in a warm comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Connor," I breathe. "I should've seen this coming."

"Do not blame yourself, nobody could have seen that coming, Riley," He says holding me closer.

I feel anger fill my body again as I shove Connor away from me. "No!" I shout. "I've been dreaming about this moment for the last ten years and when the moment comes, I'm not ready. I just let these people die!"

"Riley, it is not all your fault; there is nothing we can do about it now. But you have sparked something in all of the colonists tonight, you have ignited the Revolution."

Surprisingly, the merchant had all of our things delivered that night so the ride back was slow. Connor decided that it would be best to continue going instead of camping. Achilles did want us to be back soon after all.

It must have been four or five in the morning when we returned to the manor. We were exhausted. Connor had to literally carry me up the stairs into my room or I probably would have slept there for the night but I didn't care.

"Sleep well, Riley," Connor whispers as he lays me in my bed. "I promise it was not your fault…" his words whisper into my mind as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

A loud pounding at the front door woke me up that morning. I groan as I roll out of bed and pull on my boots. I slept in my robes again so getting ready was easy. I gathered all of my long blond hair and braided it into a fish tail down my right shoulder. Walking down the stairs, I see Connor standing outside on the porch talking with another Mohawk Native. What was his name? I had to dig though my cluttered mind to find it. Oh yeah! Kanen'to:kon.

"…is the village all right?" Connor asks his voice sounded worried.

"For now," Kanen'to:kon replies.

"What do you mean? What has happened?" I ask butting into their conversation.

"Uh… Connor, who is this?"

"Kanen'to:kon, this is Riley Anderson, a friend," Connor says.

"Acquaintance," I quietly mutter. "Hello Kanen'to:kon." I smile nodding to him, he nods back. "Now what's happening to your village?"

Kanen'to:kon continues, "Men came, claiming we had to leave. They said that the land was being sold and that the Confederacy had consented. We sent an envoy, but they would not listen."

"You must refuse!" Connor raised his voice. I had never seen him so concerned about anything before.

"We cannot oppose the sachem," Kanen'to:kon said. "But you are right as well. We cannot give up our home."

"Do you have a name?" I ask.

"Do you know who is responsible?" Connor asks.

"He is called William Johnson," Kanen'to:kon replies.

"Where is Johnson now?" Connor asks.

"In Boston, making preparations for the sale."

"Sale?" I repeat.

"This is theft!" Connor raised his voice even louder.

We were all standing outside on the porch. It must have been a litter after noon and the snow was still thick on the ground.

While Connor stands there in ager, none of us notice Achilles walk up. He was standing in the doorway listening to us. Then he says, "Connor, take care. These men are powerful."

"What would you have me do?" Connor asks turning to Achilles. "I made a promise to my people."

"If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help," Achilles replies.

Kanen'to:kon holds his axe out to Connor who takes it and buries it into the right post in front of the manor.

"What have you done?!" Achilles exclaims. I had my hands over my mouth to keep from giggling in shock.

"When my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed," Connor says. If you were there, you could feel all of his anger in just his presence.

"You could have used a tree," Achilles complains looking at the damage the hatched did to his post.

The three of us walk down the steps and to the stables where Connor and I mount our horses.

"We won't let you down, Kanen'to:kon," I say smiling at him.

"Take care of my mother," Connor says before trotting off down the road.

Kanen'to:kon nods at me before I ride off after Connor.

"There," Connor says to me as we come in sight of Sam Adams and two other men. "That is Sam Adams and Paul Revere."

"Wait," I say stopping him. "Sam Adams as in the Beer guy? And Paul Revere as in 'The British are coming' guy or Paul Revere as in the Geico commercial, 'How happy are people who save money with Geico? Happier that Paul Revere with a cell phone' guy?"

Connor looks at me like I have a nose growing out of my neck. "Um..."

I laugh, "Nothing. Come on," I pull on Connor's arm. "I want you to introduce me, I've only heard of these men in history books and in beer and insurance commercials."

As we make our way over to the three men, we catch a bit of their conversation, "…sanctions and a demonstrations won't suffice, Sam. We need to act. And I'm talking about more than a sternly worded letter," Revere says a bit frustrated.

"I sympathize your frustrations, gentlemen," Adams says calmly. "But surely you can understand my reluctance to kick the hornet's nest."

"The Tories sting no matter what we do," Revere says. "Might as well make it count."

Adams sees us and I instantly see the relief in his eyes. "Ah, Connor. Hello again." He makes his way toward us. "Who is this young lady?"

"Riley," I answer. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Adams." I hold out my hand and he shakes it.

"The pleasure's all mine," he smiles at me. Then returns his attention to Connor. "What brings you to Boston?"

"You," Connor says simply.

Sam turns back to Revere and the other Patriot and says, "Would you excuse us, fellows?"

Connor, Sam, and I begin walking.

"Thank you," Sam said as soon as we were out of earshot of the two men. "That conversation was about to turn unpleasant. Now, what can I do for you two?"

"We were hoping you could help us locate William Johnson," I say.

"Of course. I'm headed to a meeting with some men who should be able to help," Sam said. "Why don't you two come along?"

"Thank you, Sam," I reply. "That would be beneficial to us. Wouldn't it, Connor?" I look over at the silent idiot to my right closest to Sam.

He simply nods a yes as we continue on.

"It's good to see the people finally taking a stand…" Sam begins until Connor cuts in.

"Says the man who owns a slave," Connor scoffs.

"Who, Surry?" Sam asks. "I practice what I preach, my friend. She's not a slave but a freed woman… at least on paper. Men's minds are not easily turned. It is a tragedy that for all our progress, we still cling to such barbarism."

I flick Connor in the back of the head. He shoots me an annoyed look, I simply grin back. Connor continues, "Then speak out against it."

"We must focus first on defending our rights," Sam begins. "When this is done, we'll have the luxury of addressing these other matters."

"You speak as though your condition is equal to the slaves," Connor says. "It is not."

"Tell that to my neighbor- who was compelled to quarter British troops. Or to my friend whose store was closed because he displeased the Crown. The people here are no freer than Surry."

We suddenly come across a taxman trying to force his way into a man's house surrounded by Redcoats.

"Hey, it's my home no matter what you thieves called taxmen say! If the gumps in Parliament want my property, you tell them to sail across the pond and take it themselves!" the French man yells from an upper window in his house.

The taxman persists, "It's not up for discussion! Now open this door or these men will break it down!"

The French man leaves the window then comes back with a box which he dumps through the window. All the waste he had made over the last week was thrown almost on the taxman in front of the door who was smart and stepped back to miss the blow.

"Stephane Chapheau," I say to Connor.

"What?" he asks glancing at me.

"You will end up recruiting him to be an Assassin and he will help you along with Paul Revere, Adams, and William Molineux in the Boston Tea Party tonight."

"The Boston Tea Party?" Connor repeats turning to me.

"The Sons of Liberty and you and Stephane will take part in it," I say. "I suppose I will now but I want you to figure out the rest."

"Bolloks! We're coming in!" A Redcoat yells as he shoves the end of his musket into the window to break it. Stephane rips open his door and tackles the taxman into the ground.

"I trust this mounting evidence is proof enough, Connor," Sam says.

"Continue on," I say. "We will meet you at our destinations." I pull off my bow and load an arrow. "Come on, Connor."

I catch him grin under his hood.

We go in together. Connor pulls out his tomahawk coming up from behind a red coat, he buries the blade into his neck and rips it away causing the red coat to spin and fall face first into the ground spilling his blood everywhere.

I catch Stephane having trouble with a few red coats attacking him all at once. He only fought with a simple butcher's knife. I pull back the string on my bow and release an arrow into the head of one red coat killing him instantly.

Then two red coats are suddenly coming at me at the same time. I kick one of the guys in the knee causing him to fall on his face and lose his musket. The other red coat comes at me holding his musket with both hands. I grab the part of the musket in between his hands, spin around holding it above me, and with all of my strength, I flip the red coat over my head so he flips over on top of the red coat on the ground. With the musket still in my hands, I drive it into both of their backs.

I throw the musket down just in time to bend backwards and nearly miss a bayonet in my side. I drive my right hidden blade into his neck and he falls to the ground at my feet drowning in his own blood.

I see Connor finish off two red coats but he doesn't see the third.

"Connor behind you!" I shout.

The third red coat, who is about twenty feet away from Connor, has his musket aimed and ready to fire. I load another arrow into my bow, pull back and release it. The arrow pierces his side and then Connor goes in for the kill getting on top of the red coat to drive his tomahawk into the man's chest.

Connor nods me a thanks before the two of us walk over to a breathless Stephane standing amongst several dead red coats he killed.

"Justice for once," he says in his French accent. "I dare the Governor to send more." Then he spits on the nearest dead red coat.

"You alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine," Stephane replies. "It's not my first dance, for all their teeth and claws, these little foxes, they fight like puppies. Thank you, my friends. I said I'd buy you an ale, but I'm expected somewhere else." With that, he walks off.

"I guess we should be heading to that meeting," I say to Connor who nods.

After a few minutes of silence, I speak, "You know what I miss from the twenty-first century?"

"What is that?" Connor asks.

"Well it's actually a lot of things," I admit. "I miss indoor plumbing, toilet paper, air conditioning, ice cream, Duck Dynasty, TOBUSCUS, milkshakes, burgers, wifi, YouTube, Television, video games, FanFiction, the radio…"

"Wait, what is ice cream?" Connor asks looking confused.

"Cold creamy deliciousness," I say. "My favorite is the birthday cake flavor or just plain vanilla bean works too."

"But how do you keep it cold?"

"With a freezer," I reply.

"Well how does the freezer stay cold?"

I laugh. "I have no idea."

"What is Duck Dynasty?" Connor asks giving me a strange look.

i giggle. "It's a hularious t.v. show about a bunch of guys with super long beards who do a bunch of stupid stuff and hunt ducks all the time. I used to watch it all the time."

Connor looks at me strange again before continuing with his questions. "What is indoor plumbing?" Connor asks this time with more curiosity.

"When you can turn on the water whenever you want to and make it hot or cold, you can bathe in it, wash clothes and dishes in it, and do your business in it without even leaving your house. It's very convenient."

"Sounds impossible," Connor mutters.

"So does you and your father ever getting along," I retort feeling my gut clench a bit. There was no way I would ever tell Connor about the night in Fort George that would happen in a few years. I don't think I can bear to watch it.

We make it safely to the meeting. Once inside the bar, we were greeted by two men.

"Ah, Riley, Connor!" Sam says as we walk in. "I'd like you to meet some like-minded friends. The owner of this fine establishment, William Molineux and the manager and chef of his newest venture, Stephane Chapheau."

Stephane was just walking out of the kitchen with a rag in his hand when he spoke. "Ah, Connor, Riley, and I were just having a ball with some red coats enforcing some taxmen outside my home."

William speaks to Sam, "The collectors grow bolder and more forceful. Something we must address, Samuel."

"Then let us raise the banner," Sam says a bit more forcefully. "Something to let the people know that they are not alone. The docks are an angry place of late, protestors picketing the latest shipments of British tea. The eyes of the city are on that stage…"

"A Bostonian without his tea is a dangerous beast!" Stephane cuts in leaning on the counter.

"William Johnson is smuggling the tea off the ships," Molineux pulls a small tea bag out from within is coat and sets on the table. "One of his men tried to sell me this. A sample of which I refused, but it's from those ships- no mistaking the stamp, he's charging a King's ransom. Must be he's making a mint off those who buy it."

"Where is he now?" Connor asks William.

"I've never met the man," he replies.

"May I ask why you seek him, Connor?" Sam asks him.

"He intends to purchase the land on which my village stands without the consent of my people," Connor says this calmly but I know his anger was bubbling over.

"No doubt the revenue from his little endeavor is financing the acquisition. A tax enforced on reach grants a boon to smugglers. I'll wager the same men who levy the taxes are selling the tea. A stage requires a spectacle and I may know the play." Connor and I nod and wait for orders to do the next task. "Connor, Riley, head back to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. If you should need us, return here."

Connor and I leave the meeting and begin to walk towards the docks. On our way, a man carrying a heavy box walks in between Connor and me causing us to bump into him. He drops his box which breaks open spilling its contents.

"Excuse us," I say as we continue to walk.

"Come on, guys," the taxman says.

Connor and I turn around as I realize that the contents of the box as tea bags. They had the same stamps as the one William showed us. I look back at the man and open my mouth to say something, but then he runs away.

"Great," I mumble.

"We should not worry about him," Connor says. "Let us focus on the mission at hand."

"Alrighty then," I say shrugging as we turn to continue on.

"So tell me more about this Boston Tea Party," Connor says as we get closer to the docks.

"No, I want you to figure it out was we go along," I say with confidence that I have information that Connor wants badly. "You know what I also miss about the future?"

"What is that?"

"Hot dogs."

"You eat dogs in the future?!" Connor looks at me in shock.

I laugh super loud. "No, silly. That's just what we call them because they look like a little wiener dog and we normally serve them hot. They're actually some kind of sausage. I love them with a toasted bun and ketchup."

"I will never understand the twenty first century," Connor mumbles.

I laugh out loud and this causes Connor to smile at me. _Whoa he's never smiled at me like that before…_

Once we make it to the docks, I notice all the Templar guards walking around with muskets in hand. They travel in pairs or stand around spread out in large groups.

"Okay, so it looks like there are three main areas we need to blow up. If you take out the guards, I will take care of the tea," Connor says in his serious focused voice.

"Alright," I say. "Say the word, chief." I lazily salute him before pulling my bow off.

He rolls his eyes and grins under his hood at me.

Connor and I run silently over to the tea boxes farthest to the left where four or five guards stand amongst some civilians. I take out the guards with my hidden blades tossing them aside. I silence the colonists with a small bribe as I help Connor put the red barrels in place.

"Fire when you're ready," I said beginning to walk away. "I'm gonna go finish off the guards at the other dock." I jerk my thumb to the dock closest to us in front of a ship being built.

Connor nods as he loads his gun.

I take off running and just as Connor has blown up the tea, I'm burying my hidden blades into two Templar backs throwing their discarded bodies in the water nearby. I quickly grab a barrel and set it in front of the tea. And run off to the other dock farthest away to take out the multiple guards that stand around in the shade of the deck. Still undetected, I climb up the side of a nearby building and position myself at the right angle to shoot. Loading an arrow, I release it into the closets guard's back. He staggers forwards and looks around confused. _"Damn,"_ I mutter. They require more than one arrow. I fire another arrow to kill him and decide to go with the direct approach.

I jump down from the building and causally walk into the deck in plain sight.

"Oi! This deck is restricted!" a Templar yells at me.

"Really? Cause I don't see a sign anywhere," I say looking around.

"Leave!" he shouts at me.

"Why don't you make me?" I snap back in my most girly voice.

"We tried to be nice, kid but you leave us with no choice."

"Bring it," I say feeling my adrenaline kick in.

Just before I'm attacked, I hear Connor let off the second explosion. All the guards turn to look at the tea shooting into the air across the water to the other dock. Then they turn to me.

A Templar comes for me ready to stab me in the stomach but I have other ideas. Using my arm I block the bayonet and as the world goes in slow motion for a moment, I grab the wood of the musket and shove it back in the Templar's face causing him to release the musket and stagger backwards. I quickly stab him in the stomach before he can get out of his daze. He falls back into the ground. I aim the musket at an incoming guard and shoot before he gets close enough to even touch me. That leave three other guards. I grab a knife from my belt and side throw it into the chest of a Templar who doesn't fall back dead, but staggers back and realizes that he has been hit with a poison knife. The death is slow and painful. I almost feel bad, but not enough to stop worry. I finish off the other two guards and Connor runs to where I am and begins to reload his gun.

"Oh for the love of, Pete!" I shout pulling out my own gun and shooting the closest barrel to me which starts a chain reaction or explosions. The impact from the explosions blows up the last crates of tea but causes me to fall back and land in Connor's arms.

"Well that is one way to blow up tea," Connor says hooking his arms under mine.

I gather my footing after shoving Connor playfully and stuff my gun in my back holster. "Let's get back to Adams, I think he will be pleased with our work."

_This chapter made me laugh so hard while writing it. I hoped it at least made you smile. Bless your face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! I hope you guys are enjoying Rise as much as I am. I can't wait to post the next few chapters and the next books in the series. So enough of me talking, here's the seventh chapter of Rise:_

_Bekahw1107_

_An Angry Chef, a Tea Party, and a Riot_

Connor and I make our way back to the tavern where we find Stephane cursing in French. Sam and William were gone and we didn't know where.

"Stephane, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Where is Sam Adams?" Connor asks.

"Who cares," Stephane shouts from his kitchen as we stand in the doorway. "I've been robbed! Ils vont me le payer ces scélérats de merde…" Stephane storms past us after grabbing a butcher knife stuck inside a cutting board as he continues to curse the British Crown in French.

"Do you know what he is saying?" Connor leans over to ask me.

"'Those pieces of shit are going to pay for this.'" I mutter. "This was never my favorite memory. We should do our best to eliminate the guards as silently as we can that Stephane will piss off to avoid further conflict."

"Fair enough," Connor says as we walk out the tavern after Stephane.

"Where are you going?!" I call after Stephane who continues on his little rage down the road.

"To get back what's rightfully mine!" He yells over his shoulder before approaching two red coats standing around talking. "Oh! Regardez! Some pathetic Redcoats waiting for a beating! I will match your face to your jacket, crapule!"

The Redcoats looked pissed when they noticed Stephane calling them out. They pointed their guns at him.

"You'll pay for that!" one of the Redcoats shouted at Stephane thrusting his bayonet at him.

"You take the one closest to Stephane and I take the other," I mutter to Connor loading an arrow into my bow.

"Good luck," he mutters back pulling his tomahawk from his belt.

"I don't need it," I say.

"We will see."

I come up from behind the red coat and take a few steps back to fire an arrow into his head. He staggered forward his blood pouring from his head wound. I quickly thrust my hidden blade into his back throwing him down as he shouted in pain.

Looking up, I see Connor has already downed his soldier and is grinning at me from the other side of Stephane.

"Shut up!" I shouted crossing my arms over my chest.

Connor laughs one of his rare laughs at me and gives me another genuine smile.

Stephane continues on his rage.

"Ces Conquins me prennet mon père au Canada et volià qu'ils me ravissent ma propriete ici. il suffit!" he roars as he runs towards a large group of people.

"What?" Connor asks as he approaches me.

I roll my eyes, "The dirty bastards take my father from me in Canada and now they take my property in Boston, I've had enough." I say it in my best French accent.

Connor grins under his hood.

Stephane runs into the center of the large crowd and yells, "We are not English! We are not King's men! We are free! But the King sends these Redcoats to push us around! They are not our masters! This is our city! Let's show them who owns it! It's time to fight!"

Stephane rallies up the colonists and they shout and cheer starting the riot.

"Stephane. Please. Stop and listen to us!" I shout over the roar of the rioters. Connor follows close behind me as we follow the angry chef.

"I've listened for long enough!' Stephane shouts back. "They come into my home and take my things? I will get my revenge. The man responsible for this will pay. His friends will pay! Voilà trop longtemps que je subis ces affronts ils vont goûter de mon courroux!" he raises his fists in the air as he continues to walk down the road in fury.

"What is his problem?" Connor asks me as we run to catch up.

"'For too long I've suffered these indignities! They will feel my wrath!'" I say between heaves of breath. French men were fast when they were mad.

Connor grins at my accent as we push people aside to keep close to Stephane.

Stephane walks up to a group of guards standing around in a circle talking until he comes up and starts cursing and screaming.

"You looking for a fight, Englishmen? I'll give you what you want!" Stephane pulls out his butcher knife from behind where he had it tucked in the back of his belt.

"Dammit," I mutter. "Connor, screw stealth, I'm going in."

Connor and I had climbed opposite buildings to watch down below to see what Stephane was going to do. I jump from my ledge taking out two guards with my hidden blades before my feet hit the ground. Connor fires his gun into another as I pull out the sword I stole my first night here. It was a very nice short sword that fit me perfectly.

The last red coat comes at me swinging his bayonet at me until I fall backwards. I catch myself before plunging my sword into the man's heart. He shouts in pain before gurgling in his own blood that pours from his mouth and then goes silent.

"Où que j'aille, l'Anglais croise mon chemin. Ils me volent ma maison, ils m'obligent à fuir mon pays. Et les voici qui veulent s'approprier ma NOUVELLE demeure!" Stephane shouts as he kicks a dead red coat at his feet.

Connor simply glances at me.

I giggle and say, "I cannot escape the English, no matter where I go. They kick me out of my home, I come here. Now they want to take my new home."

"How do you know so much French?" Connor asks.

"I'm not sure," I say. "I just do."

The two of us continue to follow Stephane as he walks along the road. I could tell he was cooling down a bit.

"There is a way to fight injustice!" Connor calls out to Stephane. "But this is not it!"

Stephane waves off Connor's words as we approach a scene I've seen a lot lately: a taxman being cruel to a colonist who did something wrong.

"Destroyed?! You stupid mongrel," the taxman yells at the man behind the food stand. "And I suppose you want me to tell Johnson his tea just spontaneously combusted! Nonsense! Someone's responsible for this and you will find out who. And if you can't, I'll find a smarter mongrel who can." I bite my lower lip as the taxman was grabbing the poor man by his shirt collar and thrusting him into the crates of food behind him.

"What do we do?" Stephane asks bringing my attention back to the boys beside me.

"Create a window," Connor and I say together.

I quickly bring my hands to my mouth and look at Connor who is looking at me in surprise and for an explanation. I tried not to laugh but failed.

"Oops," I say through my hands while giggling. "I just wanted to see if you'd actually say the line at that moment."

"Riley, this is not a game," Connor snaps at me. "This is reality. Not one of your dreams or little fantasies. Wake up! You were never meant in interfere in what was set before me. I do not want or need your help with _my_ tasks. I never will."

The tears sing in my eyes as I snap right back. "You know, you're right. But unlike my dreams, I'm stuck here with you! I would leave in a hear beat and never look back! I _hate_ this place and I _hate_ you!"

Connor opens his mouth to spat something back at me until we hear the taxman.

Neither one of us noticed Stephane leave us and walk straight for the taxman.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Stephane doesn't answer him. He pulls out his knife and buries it into the shoulder of the taxman and lets go letting it sink in on its own.

I gasp and put my hands on my mouth forgetting this moment and still trying to not cry. I was too strong to let Connor's words hurt me. _So why did they?_

"W-why?" the taxman moans after falling on the ground the knife still deep in his shoulder.

"You have no right to rob people blind," Stephane says pointing an accusing finger at him. "By degree of British Parliament or not."

"British Parliament?" the man repeats. "I work for William Johnson."

"Johnson?" Stephane asks.

I walk up to Stephane who was a guilty look on his face and put my hand on his shoulder as I say, "End his suffering cleanly."

"Please…" the taxman whimpers. I bite my lip again from letting tears escape. This was always a painful scene. That man didn't deserve to die. Not like that.

Once the deed was done, the three of us meet on a nearby roof.

"The people seem to have an ear for you," Connor says. "What of the things you lost?"

"The people listen to me because I spoke the truth loud enough, which is worth one thousand times the contents of my footlocker. The English, they can keep my things."

"You did well tonight," Connor says putting a reassuring hand on Stephane's shoulder.

"I said I'd buy you two an ale when you first helped me. In place of drink I offer my allegiance, for what it's worth," Stephane said looking at the both of us.

"Your aid is welcome, Stephane," I say. "We are grateful." I catch Connor grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Now, we need to find Sam Adams," Connor finishes.

A few hours later, Connor and I made our way towards the courthouse. We were silent the whole way and hardly made eye contact. I was fine with it except by the fact that he knew we were partners fighting for the same cause yet he said those things like he wanted me gone. Well of course he wanted me gone; I wasn't even supposed to be there.

As we walk in silence, I hear a nearby conversation: "I hear they've resolved to send the three ships back- cargo and all!" A man says to a group of people.

"Aye," A woman agrees. "But Governor Hutchinson refuses to let them leave. Wants us to take the tea, pay the duties, and say thank you kindly to the King."

"The king can kiss my arse!" the first man yells.

Another voice chimes in. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

We approach a small group of men. Among them, are Stephane, William Molineux, and others I don't know. Sam Adams was in the courthouse at the time in some meeting.

"What happens now?" Connor asks as we stand there waiting.

"We wait for the signal," William replies.

"What signal," Connor asks.

"This meeting can do nothing further to save the country," We hear Sam's voice from within the courthouse.

"That one," I say.

Sam exits the courthouse. "Evening, gentleman and lady. Shall we be off?"

"No," Connor says with anger in his tone.

"What's the matter?" Sam asks turning to him.

"I have spent today drawn from one bit of madness to another with nothing to show for it. Before I go any further, I would like to know what exactly it is you intend." Connor was pissed.

"Of course," Sam replies his tone still calm through all of this. "First, we make our way to Nathaniel Bradlee's house to fetch the rest of our little group. Then it's off to Griffin's Wharf where we board the ships and dump the tea. Simple as that."

"Simple seems a bit charitable," I say crossing my harms over my chest.

"Cheer up, you two," Sam says putting his hands on our shoulders. "For tonight we are all victors! The Sons of Liberty get to send a message to England and you rob William Johnson of his financing. Your village will be saved, Connor." He removes his hands before continuing. "I've an idea: why don't you two lead the way. That should keep us out of any further trouble. Am I right?"

Connor says nothing and I nod in agreement.

After picking up Paul Revere and the rest of the group, we made our way to the wharf. Once there, we find that the ships are crawling with guards.

"Dammit! More guards!" Sam says in frustration.

"We need to turn the crowd's anger to our advantage," William says.

"Say the word, Connor and I will make it so!" Stephane says eagerly pulling out his butcher knife.

Connor nods at me and we both hide behind some barrels and crates nearby.

"We need to approach this carefully," Connor begins. "You take the rig-"

I jump over the crate ignoring Connor all together.

I grab a musket on a rack with others still undetected. Getting closer, I ignore Connor's silent pleads. His begging brings more anger from everything we've been through. I stood there holding the musket a red coat just a few feet away his back to me. I turn to glare at Connor before running up behind the red coat. He was talking to a fellow comrade who didn't seem to even notice me. Every bit of anger that was in me came out as I shoved the musket as hard as I could into the back of the redcoat. It went all the way through him so that I could shoot the guard across from him in the stomach.

I felt the red hot anger burn through me as I ripped the musket out of the corpse and spun around to hit the redcoat coming at me across the face. I then go to thrust the bayonet into his chest. To keep from him from falling on me, I kick him to pull the bayonet free and he falls back into the ground. Dropping the musket I rip off my bod and load an arrow to shoot it into a guard read to shoot me.

"Ready! Aim…" I whip around a see a huge line of guards has formed and is aiming to open fire on me.

Thinking fast, I tumble over to the closest guard and unsheathe my hidden blade over his throat as I use him as a human shield.

"Fire!"

I fell the bullets pelt his body hard. Once the firing is over, I push the dead redcoat on to the floor feeling my anger rise.

Connor suddenly jumps down on top of a red coat that was behind me that I didn't even notice.

"Now is not the time to play hero, Riley!" Connor shouts pulling out his tomahawk.

"I don't need your help, Connor!" I roar back throwing my musket into the nearest redcoat. He cries out in pain before gurgling out and falling to the floor.

Once the guards are taken care on, Connor and test of our group. The docks were covered with people, more like rioters. They were surrounding the ships and causing a lot of noise.

I whistle to give the signal. William, Paul, and Sam emerge from the crowd. Connor and I turn around as we slowly walk waiting for the others to catch up. The five of us stand together. I not to William and Revere while Connor nods to Sam to signal that the time to strike is now.

We all begin to board the ships while some of the other men begin dumping the tea. The docks are filled with people who make it easy to blend and will make it harder for redcoats to get on board.

I station myself with Revere while Connor goes to the other ship with William and Stephane stays with Revere and I.

We stand on guard for a while before Paul notices something. He then shouts, "Regulars!" I walk over to the edge of the ship and sure enough, I see a large group of redcoats coming for us.

"We need to keep those bastards at bay while the tea's being dumped," Stephane says this as he drops a box over the edge. "Let me help, Riley." Stephane pulls out his knife. "I am yours to command."

I nod to him before picking up a box of tea to dump over the edge.

Connor was the first to get any action but he seemed to be doing fine on his own.

I got to throw about ten crates before the Regulars were coming for Revere and I.

"Stephane! Some assistance would be helpful!" I shout grabbing a musket.

"Aye, Riley!" Stephane comes charging in as he slices through a redcoat killing him with his butcher knife.

I jump on top of a tall stack of crates before air assassinating a guard below me. I rip the bayonet from his chest before shooting another guard that was attacking Revere. These guys were too easy.

Dropping the musket, I load an arrow and shoot a guard that was jumping from Connor's ship to mine. He falls into the water below.

By the time a hundred crates have been dumped, the redcoats have decreased to almost nothing and I looked like we won that fight. I finish off the last redcoat with my sword flipping him overboard.

The six of us gather on one ship as Sam says triumphantly, "We've done it!"

The crowds continued to cheer and I even caught Connor grinning under his hood. I turn around and see three men standing on the far side of the dock, John Pitcairn, William Johnson, and Charles Lee.

This would always be my favorite part, except this time it got a little twisted.

As we began to walk off the ships, I hear Stephane say Connor's name.

"Connor, we saved the last one for you." Stephane hands Connor the last box of tea.

"No," Connor says.

He suddenly walks over to me handing me the crate.

"It is yours, Riley," he gives me a small smile.

I take the box smiling back at him as I turn away holding the tea box over my head as I turn back to the three Templars. I walk to the dock's edge and gently offer the box to them before holding it out to drop into the water. I hold out my arms wide giving them a little bow daring them to come after me. Of course, they don't.

Instead, even from here, I knew Charles was rolling his eyes in annoyance as he turns to put a hand on Johnson's should to leave. Then the three of them are gone.

I stand there watching them go before Stephane pats my shoulder.

"Best we get out of here, eh?"

_This is one of my favorite chapters yet, I hope you enjoyed the ending :) Bless your face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do,do, do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whitness! I am so sorry for the wait. I was at another camp and no electronics were allowed so I only wrote and I am happy to say that I will finish Rise by Saturday night or Sunday afternoon. Then next week I should get through a good portion on the second book. I won't reveal the title just yet. But anyways, here is the eighth chapter of Rise:_

_Bekahw1107_

_Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, Useless Flowers, and Hostile Negotiations _

It's surprising that only nine days have gone by and so much has happened already.

After the Tea Party, Connor and I returned to the Homestead both feeling a bit of victory, hurt, and failure. We stopped William Johnson from buying the land where Connor's village stands, the hurtful words we said to one another still linger in the air between us, and unfortunately, Johnson was still alive.

The snow was lifting and spring was right around the corner. Knowing that would come next was harder than I expected…

We find Achilles sitting on a rick overlooking the bay below. The Aquilla floats soundlessly on the waters at the docks, evening was falling over the horizon painting the sky with fire. A deep blue and purple that the sun could not touch lingered above. The last rays of light cast a glow over everything and mix into the blue ocean waters.

"It is done," Connor says walking in front of Achilles' view.

"Johnson is dead?" he asks us.

"No," I mutter. "He retreated when we destroyed the tea."

"Only to hatch some new scheme, I'm sure," Achilles said. "You should have killed him."

Achilles almost sounded disappointed in our work which made my heart sink a little.

"The was no need," Connor said. I could tell his heart sunk a little too.

"Time will tell if you speak the truth."

"I still can't believe I witnessed and took part in the Boston Tea Party," I say to Connor.

It was two days after we had returned from Boston. Achilles said we were on a "temporary vacation," and could do and go as we pleased. So after a run around the Homestead's borders, Connor and I sat on the white railings of the upper balcony on the back of the manor looking out over the Homestead. It was a beautiful day and the snow was finally gone along with the cold and pain of the Massacre.

"You get used to it," Connor replies.

"I have a question.'

"Hmm?"

"Why did you give me the last crate of tea?"

I catch Connor grin and this time, he had no hood to hide it.

"You know my own story better than I do," he began. "I wanted to see what would happen if I… changed it."

"So instead of doing what I did that night and stealing the victory and financing from Johnson, you let me have it just to prove a point?"

Connor turns to look at me, "You are rewriting history, Riley. In a way it was never meant to be told. I want and need you to help me finish what I- we started."

I give him a small smile which he returns.

Suddenly, we hear quick foot falls from below and my name being called. Norris stumbles out of the trees looking a bit breathless.

"Riley, I need your help."

I jump down off the railing landing easily on the ground in front of Norris who looked a bit surprised at the height of my jump.

"Whatcha need, Norris?" I ask.

"You're a girl right?"

"Uh… yes," I say crossing my arms to push up my chest.

"You know Myriam?"

"Oh my god, Norris what did you do?" I ask. "When's the baby due?"

"What? No, no, it's nothing like that!" he exclaims.

"Then what's up?" I ask trying to hide my laugh.

"You know her. What does she like? I want to give her something."

My eyes light up and I remembered everything about this moment.

"Okay well first off, if you'd asked my idiot friend up there," I nod up to Connor who was still sitting on the railing looking down at us. "He would've said to go get her flowers. But I would go with my gut and think of things that she likes. If you can't, come find me."

Norris looked a bit disappointed in my response but he nodded before running off.

I grinned a bit as I climb back up the white post to join Connor again.

As soon as I took a seat, he turned to me. "'Idiot friend?'"

I giggled. "Yes."

His full copper lips pulled into a smile as he continued to look at me.

For some weird reason, I felt my cheeks flare up turning a bit red and it was hard to keep from smiling myself.

"I think I can live with that," Connor says looking back at the valley the Homestead was carved into. "For now."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Does this face look like it isn't serious?" Achilles pointed to his face while looking at me, his mouth pulled into a frown.

Two weeks had passed and nothing had happened. I suppose we were still on our "temporary vacation," but I never asked.

"What is going on?" Connor asked walking into the kitchen where Achilles and I stood.

"Tell me you've had one right?" I ask Connor walking up to him.

"Had what?" he asked.

"A grilled cheese sandwich, duh."

"What is a grilled cheese sandwich?" Connor asked.

This made me throw up my hands in exasperation.

"I've never heard of them," Achilles adds.

"Then you two are gonna taste one," I say walking over to where Achilles keeps the bread; I find the cheese in the pantry as well.

As I begin to slice the bread, we hear the front door open and someone run in.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

It was Kanen'tó:kon's voice, and it sounded urgent.

Connor and I left the kitchen and made our way into the entrance hall.

"Kanen'tó:kon? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Has something happened?" Connor's voice sounded urgent and concerned.

"William Johnson has returned," Kanen'tó:kon explained. "With all the money required to buy our land. He meets with the elders as we speak. I have begged them to resist. But I fear he shall have his way. Unless you intervene. "

"How is this possible?" I asked.

"We destroyed the tea," Connor said sounding a bit irritated.

"The Templars are nothing if resourceful. You two should have heeded my warning," Achilles cuts in.

"Please," Kanen'tó:kon pleaded. "You have to stop him.

"Of course," Connor said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Can you tell us where they are meeting?"

Kanen'tó:kon took a deep breath before nodding. Then we began to follow him outside.

The ride into the frontier was fairly quiet. The three of us traveled by foot keeping a look our fro any redcoats. We tried to say off the beaten path as much as possible. This was easy because we all knew our way through the woods well enough.

"How is the village, Kanen'tó:kon?" Connor asked. "How is my mother?" _Wait why did his voice sound different? Why does it sound softer and kinder than before? Why do I feel like I shouldn't hear this conversation?_

"Both are doing fine, but your mother worries about you. She misses you and sometimes even… your father."

Connor nods, before we continue on.

"Connor?" I pull him back a little.

"Hmm?"

"Were you just talking to Kanen'tó:kon in Mohawk?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I could understand you perfectly."

Connor turns to look at me. "Really?"

I nod. "I think I can understand any language because of the Apple and because I know what is going to happen next."

"That is an amazing gift," Connor said. "Best we not tell anybody."

Picking up the pace, we climb a tree and jump from limb to limb swiftly and make it to the mountain in less than an hour.

Out of the forest and into the clearing, we stood at the edge of a small cliff before a river and the mountain where the meeting was being held.

"Johnson Hall is just across the river," Kanen'tó:kon said pointing to the mountain. "The water is heavily guarded, Ratonhnhaké:ton." _Even Kanen'tó:kon's voice was softer and kinder when he spoke in his native tongue ._

Connor nods before saying, "You two wait for me here."

"Hold on," I say. "You better think again, Mister. Cause I'm coming with you. I didn't come all this way to sit here and wait around for you to go up there and get yourself killed."

"I did," Kanen'tó:kon added raising his hand after he took a seat on the rocks.

"Well I didn't," I cross my arms over my chest.

"No one else need come, Riley," Connor put his hands on my upper arms as he said this.

"Well I'm not just anyone," I snap at him before pushing him aside, running off the edge of the small rocky cliff and jumping onto the nearby tree branch. I hear Connor call out my name in protest after me. I simply ignored it and continued to hop from tree to tree.

Kanen'tó:kon was right, the waters were heavily guarded with mercenaries and Templars alike carrying muskets and wearing long dark brown or black coats. Laying on my belly, I crawled to the edge of the small rock over hand looking over the river.

_Maybe swimming around would be easier or taking them ou-_

There was a hand on the small of my back and another on my mouth, then a hot breath in my ear. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever met."

My shoulder relaxed as a smile formed on my lips. "And ever will meet," I said as Connor joined my laying on his stomach our shoulders touching.

"What is your plan?" he asked me.

"I thought maybe it would be smart to swim around the docks or maybe take them out one by one," I said studying the guard's walking patterns.

"If you eliminate the guards, I can get to Johnson faster," Connor said. "Run around the back way and give me a signal on when I can go."

"Done," I said getting to my feet. I began to walk down the rock over hang over to my right. If I went around to where the river was thinnest, crossover, climb up the side of the mountain, I could pick them off one by one with my bow and they would never see it coming. That was exactly what I did.

Connor stayed where he was lying on his belly on the rock waiting for my signal.

Running swiftly and silently, I hop over the river, climb up a tree, and jump to the side of the mountain latching onto the ledge finding foot and hand holes. Once I was standing on a small ledge carved into the mountain, I loaded an arrow into my bow. Aiming at the closest guard, I fire it and the arrow buries itself into his neck. He barley lets out a final cry before gurgling out in his own blood, sinking to the ground.

I wait for a moment until the second guard to come and investigate. While bent over his dead comrade, I fire a second arrow into his back causing him to fall forward on his buddy.

As silent as air, I leapt from my hiding place as everything seemed to go in slow motion as I unsheathed my hidden blade into his neck landing on him and the dead body beneath him. He never made a final cry which made me sort of sad yet thankful. I never took pleasure in killing, but I always did what I had to do.

Giving the signal, I hold up my fist in the air and give the bird call to Connor who has disappeared from the rocks. I catch a flash of his white roves as he runs hopping from tree to tree then jumping to the rocky ledge I was on earlier. He nods to me and I nod back continuing on my path silently taking out a few more guards patrolling the waters. Then I come to the small wooden dock. Two guards stand on either end. Oddly, there were also power kegs around them. The idea popped into my head immediately. It was a bad idea that would probably end up bringing every guard down here. But I thought it would have been best to eliminate anybody's chance of escape by water.

Aiming the gun, I point in at the red wooden barrel. Then I hear Connor behind me. "No, no, wait!" H whispered loudly as he quickly grabbed me.

But it was too late, I had already fired the bullet and it was flying into the barrel. The first one went off destroying a good portion of the left side which sets off the others with a loud _BOOM!_ It destroyed the entire deck in seconds along with the guards.

The impact sent Connor and I flying backwards. We rolled into the dirt together and I didn't realize at first that Connor's arms were around me enclosing my body on him keeping me close and safe…

We rested there for a moment trying to get the ringing from our ears and I continued to cough from in the dust cloud that covered us. Feeling uncomfortable, I wriggled out of Connor's safe warm embrace and got to my feet dusting myself off.

Connor continued to lay in the dirt breathing a little hard as he stared up into the clouds.

"We should go, Connor," I said holding my hand out to him. I wanted to try and forget our little moment in the dirt and hoping Kanen'tó:kon hadn't seen that. He took my hand as I continued. "The guards will probably have heard us and be on their way right now." I look up at the mountain. "I'll go first and signal you when it's time to strike."

Connor nodded as he watched me run up the road.

I was right too, I had already heard the guards and now they were running down the road towards me, though I was hidden among the brush at the time. I picked off a few in the back expecting Connor could take care of the rest.

The guards, who didn't hear the explosions or chose to ignore it, were either marching up and down the hill or lounging around near the small settlement with a large barn leaning on the walls. The lazy guards were mostly drunk and dozing off leaning on their muskets. I knocked them out easily with a large wooden plank and disposed of the bodies in the old faded barn. Thankfully, the farmer agreed to finish them off later when they woke up, though I sill paid him for his troubles before continuing up the hill.

There were guards everywhere you looked but I knew it would not be a problem for us. I call out giving the signal to Connor who came quicker than I anticipated; he joined me in the brush where I sat looking over a William Johnson's home. The native elders were sitting around Johnson all surrounded by Redcoats and Templar guards.

"Have I not always been advocate? Have I not always sought to protect you from harm?" Johnson asked the Mohawk elders.

"If you wish to protect us," the Mohawk elder began. "Then give us arms. Muskets and horses that we might defend ourselves."

"War is not the answers," Johnson was trying to calm the natives but it was not working.

The first elder stood up as he said, "We remember you moved the borders! Even men today dig up the land- showing no regard for those who live upon it. your words are honeyed but false. We are not here to negotiate or sell. We are here to tell you and yours to leave these lands.

"So be it," William said frowning as he motioned for one of his Redcoats to come over. "I offered you an olive branch, and you knocked it from my hand. Perhaps you'll respond better to the sword." The Redcoat raised his musket.

During the "negation," Connor and I came up with and plan and were putting it into action. We both had soundlessly moved from the brush where we were watching and had taken out positions. Connor was climbing up the back of the house while I placed myself in a tree close by loading an arrow into my bow.

"Are you threatening us?" Another elder had asked standing up as well.

"Yes," William said stepping back so the Redcoat could shoot.

But he never got to. I had my bow already pulled back and fired before he could even aim. The arrow went through his uniform and buried itself into his shoulder causing him to fall back dropping the musket. Everyone was silent and nobody moved. Then all heads turned to me. Perfect.

I smiled and waved like a pageant queen and said in my best girly British accent, "Hello, gents. How are you doing this fine evening?"

"Get the Assassin!" Johnson yelled pointing at me sitting in the tree. Or more like lounging in it.

"Oh I don't think so," I said in my on sassy attitude. I felt so much better.

I fired another arrow into the nearest Redcoat while kicking Templar guard in the face who was trying to drag me from the tree. The natives were scattered fleeing from the guards or fighting for their lives. Johnson stood in the center commanding his guards to attack or fire at me and the natives.

It happened in a flash when Connor leapt from the top of the house burying his hidden blade into Johnson's neck as he landed. The world seemed to slow to a stop and freeze for a moment and the only people conscious and moving, was me, Connor, and Johnson. I would always think of William Johnson's death as the hardest.

"Ah, no," William moaned. "What have you done?" he looked at Connor.

"Ensured an end to your schemes," Connor said standing over Johnson who was weak and bloody. "You sought to claim these lands for the Templars…"

"Aye," Johnson said lifting his head up to face the Assassin. "That we might protect them! Do you think that the good King George lies awake at night hoping that no harm comes to his native subjects? Or that the people of the city care one whit about them? Oh, sure, the colonists are happy to trade when they need food or shelter or a bit of extra padding for their armies. But when the walls of the city constrict- when there's crops that need soil- when there's…" I could tell he was fading. "When there's no enemy to fight- we'll see how kind the people are then."

Connor kneeled down closer to Jonson as he said, "the colonists have no quarrel with the Iroquois."

"Not yet," William retorted. "'Tis the way of the world . In time, they'll turn. I... I could have stopped it. I could have saved you all..."

"You speak of salvation," said Connor. "But you were killing them."

"Aye," William agreed. "Because they would not listen! And so, it seems, neither will you.." his head fell back and blood began to seep through the corners of his open mouth.

"May the Faceless One grant you the peace you claimed to seek," Connor said this before walking away from Johnson's dead body.

The world went back to normal as everything was just as it had been when Connor stabbed William.

Connor and I finished off the guards and made our way back to Kanen'tó:kon who looked quite nervous when we returned.

"I heard the explosions and gunshots," he said. "I feared the worst."

"We're fine," I said. "The native elders have gone back to the village and Johnson is taken care of."

"Our village is safe, my friend," Connor said smiling at Kanen'tó:kon.

"Thank you, my friends," Kanen'tó:kon said putting his hands on our shoulders. "We are finally free."

For once, everything worked out.

_I really wish i had finished this chapter before I left before camp but obviously that didn't happen. I thank you for your patience. Bless your face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless yopu, Peace off! Ba da do, do, do do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Rise is finished! I just have to edit it and publish it. I'm super excited! Don't worry, you still have two chapters to read. For the next two weeks I will try to publish every other day or everyday if I can. I still have to practice my instruments and read a book I put off all summer. But enough about me, here is the third to last chapter of Rise, Chapter 9:_

_Bekahw1107_

_A Stupid Arrow, a Late Night Horse Ride, and the Actual Geico Commercial_

William Johnson is dead- and with him the Templar plot to steal the land Connor's village stood on. But in Connor and me ending this threat, we revealed another. On his body, Connor found a letter addressed to John Pitcarn, containing orders to root out and destroy territory Patriot weapons and supplies. Should he succeed in this, the colonists will be unable to maintain their resistance and the Templars would surely have taken control. So long as Pitcarn lived, the danger remained. We needed to find him. He needed to die. I knew my time was running low as well.

A few days later, Connor and I were in the basement on a lazy evening. I was sitting at the table in front of the portraits of the Templars. William Johnson's portrait was crossed out with white chalk over it and notes of his plan next to it smudged away, now only a faint memory. My feet were propped up next to the small lit candle that eliminated my face while I sharpened my favorite knife. Connor stood in front of the table studying the portraits silently figuring out a plan, no doubt.

Out of the silence, we heard the creaking of the old wooden steps as Achilles made his way slowly down into the basement towards us. He joined Connor as they both studied the pictures of the Templars.

Connor spoke first. "I thought it might bring clarity. Or instill a sense of accomplishment. But all I feel is regret."

"Hold fast to that," Achilles sighed. "Such sacrifices must never come lightly."

"I had to do it," Connor muttered. "Not only for my people, but for others Johnson would have harmed."

"It's a start," said Achilles. "But to truly be rid of the Templar influence, all of them must be dealt with in turn. Even your father."

"I know," Connor snapped.

"You speak the words, but do you believe them?" Achilles left the question hanging in the silence. Then, there was a knick at the door. "Seems we've company."

The three of us made our way up the stairs. Achilles opened the door to find a messenger standing there a letter in his hand.

"What is it?" Connor asked as he approached the door.

"A request from Paul Revere," Achilles said reading through the letter. "Seems the Redcoats are up to something in Boston. Guess you two made an impression on the Sons of Liberty."

"They mistake us for their own?" I said.

Connor stepped forward. "Please tell Mister Revere he has my sympathies, but we cannot help at present."

I roll my eyes and elbow him in the ribs as I say, "John Pitcarn will be there."

Connor turned to look at me then to Achilles who still had the letter.

"She is right," Achilles agreed. "John Pitcarn is mentioned by name."

"Where am I to go?" Connor asked turning back to the courier.

I put my hands on my hips as I said, "Uh, hello?"

Connor waved a hand in front of my face as he focused on the courier who said, "Mister Revere's house. If you like I can-"

But Connor didn't want to know more; he simply pushed past him and walked towards the stables.

I walked up to the courier and say, "Thank you, sir." Then, I ran off to join Connor pulling my hood over my head.

We made it to Boston quickly and used the letter to find Paul Revere's house.

I was riding ahead of Connor so I tied my horse first and entered the house.

There were three men around a table. Paul was pouring tea into the other men's cups. When they saw me, Revere was the first to speak. "Ah, Riley. We were hoping you would come."

"Evening, gentlemen," I said with a small smile.

Connor came in at that moment behind me and looked around at the three men then to me. I bit my lip to keep from smiling as I looked back down away from Connor's death stare to Revere.

"Ah, Connor. What a relief! You came!" Paul walked up to Connor to put a hand on his shoulder. "Allow me to-"

Connor jerks away from him and Paul simply chucked before he continued. "… to introduce you two to William Dawes and Robert Newman."

The two men sitting at the table drinking tea nodded to us.

"Your letter said John Pitcarn was here" Connor said to Revere.

"Aye," Paul agreed. "He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter. After that, he will march on to Concord- hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You two must help us!" He looked at both of us this time.

I caught Connor shoot me another annoyed and pissed off look out of the corner of his eye.

Connor crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "Only tell us where to find him, and we will put a stop to this."

Revered nodded before continuing. "He has dozens of men, if not hundreds, of soldiers at his command. You two cannot hope to match him by yourselves. But fear not," he put a finger in the air. "For you will not have to! We have an entire army of your own- merely awaiting the order to take up arms." He said that with a smile on his face.

"Then you must call upon them," I said.

"Indeed," Paul agreed. "You, Connor and I will cross the Charles River and rouse the boys." He then turned to Dawes leading him outside. "William, I need you to take the overland route and do the same." Then to Newman also putting a hand on his shoulder to lead him out. "Robert, I need you up in Christ Church. Light the signal. Two lanterns- our enemy comes by sea." Once the two men are out, Revere turned to Connor and I to put a hand on Connor's shoulder as he said, "No time for dawdling, my friends." When his hand rested on Connor, Connor immediately gripped Revere's wrist and as Paul continued to talk, he tried to pry Connor's hand away at the same time. "We have lives to save. Come on!"

Connor and I slowly walked out of Revere's house as Connor said in an angry and annoyed tome to me, "You knew Pitcarn was not here."

"Yup," I said satisfied.

"Why did you lie to me?" Connor sounded even more frustrated with me.

"Because I know you wouldn't have come if Pitcarn wasn't here," I replied honestly.

He knew I was right but chose to ignore it.

I never pictured or imagined Paul Revere as up and happy and excited as he actually was. Nor the way the Midnight Ride truly was.

The three of us crossed the Charles River in a small boat while Connor rowed unhappily glaring at me the whole way. I simply smiled and waved at him. This pissed him off even more but he eventually gave up on being mad and smirked at me.

Paul always had a smile or grin on his face and always seemed to have an upbeat and positive attitude. This wasn't a bad thing; except it did get a bit annoying at times.

Once we made it to shore, Revere and I hopped out of the boat first as Paul said, "Ah, they've only left two horses. You two will have to ride together and I'll lead the way"

I mounted a black horse and glance back at Connor who was dragging the boat farther onto the shore.

"Quickly, Connor! Get on the horse!" Paul called to Connor who I could tell was rolling his eyes and mumbling things that should not be mentioned in Mohawk under his breath.

Then Connor looked back at me glaring as I simply smiled and winked.

"I should probably steer," Connor said as he approached the horse.

"Hmm… I think not," I said. "Get on the horse." I patted the seat behind me.

Connor grumbled before hoisting himself up over the saddle.

"I'll lead you towards those we need to alert!" Paul called over his shoulder trotting his horse forward a bit. "Follow my directions, and we'll be done in no time!"

I pushed my horse forward and followed Revere down the long dusty road. Shortly into the ride, I felt strong warm arms go around my waist. Immediately, my cheeks flared up and my whole body tensed.

"Relax," Connor breathed. "It is just me."

I allowed my body to let the muscles unfold as I slowly let myself ease back into his chest. I wasn't sure what to think about it at the time. There were mixed feelings about his actions, but I think I kinda… liked it? _What am I saying?! That's crazy talk! Get a grip, Riley!_

Once we approached the first town we were to warn, I hear Paul mutter, "Best we approach the houses on foot."

Connor and I hopped off out horse and followed Revere to the first house.

Not many people were out at this hour of the night. But still, everything seemed to be too strangely quiet as Connor knocked on the white wooden door.

A rebel in a long dark coat and hat answer the knock.

"Spread the word," said Revere. "The Regulars are coming out."

"At once!" the rebel replied before closing the door.

We mounted out horses and headed to the next house. Connor wasted no time in making himself comfortable arms around my middle.

The second town was a bit harder to get to undetected. We had to cut through the forest, hide behind and tree to avoid a group of soldiers marching through, and had to wade on horses through a murky creek to get to the house.

As done the first time, we dismounted our horses in the forest noticing the strange amount of redcoats lurking around. We jumped a fence and hid in the brush in someone's backyard before we crept around the house to find the right one undetected. The rebel was similarly dresses to the first one but seemed to have a guilty and frightened look on his face. Oh yea…

"The Regulars are coming!" Paul said to the rebel.

I quickly grabbed the two men's coat collars from behind and pulled them back towards me as I heard and saw the redcoats.

"Here. WE'RE HERE! GET THEM!"

We tore off running away from the house and away from the redcoats towards our horses.

Connor jumped from the back of the horse and hit the reigns and the horse started to run. I sprinted after them and called out to Connor before he held out his hand to me. Grabbing it, he pulled me effortlessly up and on the horse. Paul was already kicking his horse to run and he took the lead. I wrapped my arms around Connor's waist and buried my face into his back, terrified.

It wasn't hard to out run the redcoats. They had no horses and long range musket with terrible aim.

When we made it to the final town, I didn't realize that I still had secured arms locked around Connor with my head in his back.

"Hey, Riley? Can you… let go?"

But for some crazy reason, I didn't want to.

"Come on you two!" Paul was already walking towards the houses and small camps.

I mentally groaned as I slid off the horse and followed Revere.

We came up to a barn and Connor knocked on the door. Nobody answered.

"Where the devil is he?" Paul muttered.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Connor asked.

"Sure, I'm sure!"

Suddenly, a side door opened on the barn and a naked woman ran out covering her chest with her arms. Then a man walked out wearing only a shirt and his underwear.

"Prescott?"

"Evening, gents… and lady," Sam Prescott winked at me before turning to Paul and Connor. We all gave him disgusted looks; especially me.

"Listen," Paul began. "The Regulars are out. You need to rally your men… and put on some trousers!"

"At once!"

We quickly rode to Lexington, thankfully not running into anymore Redcoats.

"Welcome to Lexington, Connor and Riley. Now let's find Hancock and Adams." We entered the quiet town of Lexington on horseback but someone was missing. "Hmmm. No sign of Dawes. I hope he's alright."

The three of us entered the house where John Hancock and Sam Adams were hiding. We also found William Dawes sitting with them around a fire.

Sam turned around to see us. "Paul. Connor. Riley. Good to see you."

Connor stepped in front of Paul and I as he said, "You need to leave. The Redcoats are coming."

"Aye," said Sam. "So William has told us. Let them conduct their little search. They'll find nothing."

"You don't understand," I said. "Pitcarn intends to kill you."

Sam turned around in his chair to look and me. Then his eyes darted to Paul who said, "I'm afraid it's true."

Sam then stood up and said, "I suppose we have no chose then, but to go." He then looked to the rest of us. "What of you four?"

Paul spoke first. "Dawes and I will continue on to Concord. Connor, Riley, it's best you two stay here and help our man John Parker hold down the town. It'll give us time to spread the word."

Connor left the house without another word. I gave all of them a small nod and smile before following Connor outside.

The night air was cool and a light wind drifted through the quiet houses blowing some strands of blue and orange hair across my face. I saw Connor sitting on the porch. His hood was pulled down and his hair was it its small pony tail the lose strands waving in the breeze. I pulled down my own hood as I took a seat beside him. We sat there for a moment listening to the sounds of the night looking at the mountains beyond.

"Can I tell you something?" I broke the silence.

"Hmmm."

"It gets much worse from here."

Connor leaned back on the step crossing his arms over his chest. "I figured that much."

"I'm scared," I whispered. "I'm so scared for you, Connor. I'm scared for what is to come." I felt the hot tears pool in my eyes and fall down my cheeks as I sniffed wiping my hand across my face.

Then suddenly, there was a strong warm arm coming around my shoulders bringing my head onto his shoulder. Connor rested his head on mine and allowed me to sniffle and cry into his shoulder.

After a few minutes of this, Connor spoke. "Can you promise me something?'

"Hmm?"

He turned us so that we faced each other. "No matter what comes next, whatever lies over the horizon, you will be here with me right by my side to face it?"

I let the tears fall again as I gave him a small nod and wrapped my arms around Connor's neck. He was hesitant for a moment, but then he brought his arms around me and held me close.

I never wanted that moment to end.

John Parker, an older man with a nasty cough, raspy voice, and a long blue coat. Connor and I met him just outside of Lexington.

He stood behind two firing lines of Patriot soldiers with a musket coughing as he shouted. "Stand your ground, men! Don't fire unless fired upon! But if they mean to have a war, let it begin here!"

On the other side, there were hundreds of Redcoats forming firing lines all lead by a man on horseback in a deep maroon coat and black hat.

"Pitcarn," Connor growled.

"Disperse, you damned rebels! Lay down your arms and disperse!" Pitcarn yelled from behind the lines before yelling at his men to fire.

Then, about half of the Patriot rebels dropped their weapons and took off running.

"What the duce are you doing?" Parker exclaimed. "Hold your positions! Cravens! Traitors!" He shook his fist at all the men that passed by running for their lives.

"Connor, get two horses and get to Concord without me!" I shouted grabbing Connor's arm.

"No, I will not leave you!" he shouted back in protest.

"You have to!" I said grabbing his hand. "It will get easier if you do. GO!"

He nodded before taking off down the road.

I ran back to Parker as the Redcoats aimed and prepared to fire again.

"They're not coming back," I shouted to Parker about the men that deserted. "You'll have to make due with those who remain!" I pulled him behind a burier.

"Don't you lecture me now-"he was interrupted by another volley of bullets fired at us. "Return fire! Return fire!" the brave souls left standing fired at will before ducking down again to reload. Parker rasped as he took heavy breaths when he spoke to me. "You need to get to Concord and warn the others." He handed me a letter. "Show this to whoever leads there. Should be a man by the name of James Barrett. Go on!" he waved me to go.

Connor, of course, was waiting on me with a second horse. I jumped from the back and spurred the horse. Connor followed as we rode through the crumbling town. Dead bodies, colonists, redcoats, and Patriots laid everywhere. It was a gruesome sight. Even in the streets, people were being executed. I shot a few arrows to distract the Redcoats so the prisoners could escape.

We rode to Concord quickly and found it strangely peaceful and quiet. We jumped from our horses and ran over to a man in a nice dark red uniform and light gray hair who appeared to be James Barrett and William Dawes was there as well, but no Paul Revere.

"Blood's been spilled in Lexington," Connor said a bit breathless.

"And there's more to come," I added. "The Regulars are on the March." I too was a bit shaky and breathless. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"You don't say," James said in a sarcastic tone his voice surprisingly very deep. "Why do you think I've men up here?" Connor was silent. "Go home. 'fore you get yourself killed. I've enough to worry about without some green boy and his little girlfriend looking to play at hero."

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," I said irritation in my tone as I pushed past Connor. "Let's get something straight here, buster." I got up and close so our faces were just inches apart. "I am not his girlfriend. And you are gonna want our help to win this fight. I've got a letter from John Parker to prove it."

"I can vouch for them as well," William said breaking the tension.

I pull the letter from my pocket as I say, "John Parker as well." I put it in James's before walking backwards to stand next to Connor and Dawes.

"Where's Revere?" Connor muttered to William.

"Captured," he replied.

"What?"

"Fear not," said William. "That man's no stranger to sticky situations. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"Ahem!" James cleared his throat walking towards us. "You ladies finished gossiping?" He looked at Connor and I. "Parker seems to believe you two aren't completely useless. So I suppose there's a thing or two you might be able to help with." He was silent for a moment as he looked around the soon-to-be battlefield before continuing. "When the fighting starts, we'll need to hold those positions there." He pointed to three areas where the Patriots had grouped in front of the bridge that connected Lexington and Concord. "They're critical to the defense of Concord. Good boy, not used to soldiering. They need someone with experience to direct 'em." He turned to Connor and I. "That something you two can do?" We both nod. "You best be telling the truth."

"You have my word," Connor said.

James turned to me. "You have no idea what I am capable of," I answered him flatly.

"Then I suppose all that's left to do is wait." His face was firm but his eyes wandered to me and looked almost… scared?

We sat and waited for a little while. Making sure our ammo was full, weapons loaded, plenty of bandages handy, swords sharpened.

Connor was readying his horse as I was making sure I had enough arrows and full ammo for my musket.

"Hey," I said to Connor as I tossed a rock at the back of his head.

"Ow," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his head turning around to face me. "What?"

"You're gonna control the soldier's firing and I'm gonna take out the snipers from up there," I pointed to a tree nearby with several long branches.

"Alright," Connor nodded. "Now, can I ask you something?" he had a serious look on his face.

"Will I ever have a real family?"

I opened my mouth to speak…

"Sir! Ma'am!"

The two of us snapped our heads to the soldier pointing to the redcoats marching towards Concord. "Hold that thought, Connor." I said.

"MAN THE BARRICADES!" James shouted as the men were grabbing their muskets. Connor quickly mounted his horse and was ready to take off running until James stopped him. "No. Ensure my men hold those positions! If the Red Devils break through, we're finished!"

"What would you have me do?" Connor asked.

"Listen carefully," James began. "The Redcoats will form firing lines. Order my men to shoot just before the line is ready. Too soon and they'll miss their targets. Too late, and the enemy will open fire first."

"Understood."

"And if any of those bastards make it through, engage them." James looked very nervous as Connor nodded. "You must keep my men alive!'

I quickly took my position in the tree as Connor directed the rebel militia, telling them how to defend the bridge.

Connor rode to the group on the far right as the Redcoats were beginning to fire. "Hold." He put his fist in the air, waiting. "Fire at will!"

The right side fired spraying bullets into the unfortunate redcoats in the firing line.

I too caught some snipers in trees or some running around the firing range still hidden. But they didn't see me, they never would. I shot down the few in the trees with my bow and the ones on the ground with the musket. Connor ran back and forth from the far left, middle, and far right telling them to fire. I began to pick off a few one by one with both musket and arrow.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Pitcarn shouted at his men as they dropped their muskets and turned to run.

"We did it!" a rebel soldier yelled. "They're turning tail!"

The soldiers raised their muskets in the air cheering and shouting. I smiled and felt proud that I took part in this. Connor glanced back me and gave me one of his rare genuine smiles. That made me giggle as my cheeks flared up again as I sat in the tree.

"Look out!"

"Riley!" I heard Connor's voice.

I looked up and realized it was too late… The arrow came flying towards me before I could even blink it buried itself into my left shoulder. Everything went into slow motion as I fell back from the tree. I felt the wind and blood rushing in my ears and heard my name faintly in the distance. I was falling… falling… fall…

"Riley! Riley!"

"OW!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you! And I felt that!"

When everything came back into focus, I say Connor looking down at me with the most concerned look I have ever seen on is face while he held a blood arrow in his hand with his hood pulled down.

I groaned a bit as I rubbed the back of my head when I sat up. The soldiers were patching themselves up and taking the dead bodies away.

Then an older man in a faded blood stained Patriot uniform came up to me. "Young lady, if you will come with me, we can clean up you wound."

Connor helped me to my feet and put an arm around me to help me into the hospital tent.

They removed my robes and weapons so I only wore my jeans, boots, and a black tank top. Thankfully, the arrow didn't go in to deep but I would need some time to heal. The doctor tightly wrapped my shoulder after cleaning away the blood so all that remained was the hole the arrow head made. He told me to wear a sling on it and he said I could remove it at night and if necessary, for fighting.

Connor and I walked towards James who was looked at his dead men that surrounded him. As we approached, he spoke. "Takes a true monster to do something like this… At least they're gone.'

"I should have struck when I had the chance," Connor muttered. "Do you know where Pitcarn could have gone?"

"Back into the withered bosom of the British no doubt." James replied. "So that he might regroup and plan his next atrocity."

"We need to find him," Connor said.

"Every day we wait, more will suffer…" I said feeling pain and sorrow for the lost today.

"Chin up, friends. Many who should've died today no live because of you two."

"And what of them?" I asked gesturing to the dead Patriots and Redcoats that still littered the ground.

"We did the best we can with what we've got," James replied.

"It is not enough," said Connor.

James put a hand on his shoulder and he said, "It never is." With that, he walked away.

_I'm sure you are all wondering who shot Riley, I promise I will reveal it in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bless your face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow. Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello once again audience! Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! These are probably my favorite chapters of Rise and these are the last ones though. When I release chapter 11, I will reveal the title of the second book. What I can tell you is that it's the longest of the four and has the most information. I can't wait for you guys to read it! So I need to shut up, so here's the tenth chapter of Rise:_

_P.S. Please review! I love getting feedback from you guys._

_Bekahw1107_

_An Idiot Pig Farmer, a Flash from the Past, and the First President_

Four long days. White would make me lay around the house, change my bandages every few hours, make me sit outside in my tank top without bandages to air out the wound, not move my shoulder at all… let me just say, it was torture!

And what made it worse was Connor was teasing me the entire time. Running around the Homestead without me, playing with Desmond in the yard in front of me, he really knew how to piss me off.

On the fifth day, Connor was allowed to take me around the Homestead and talk with everyone telling the story over and over.

We came across Warren and Prudence's farm. Prudence was pregnant and I could tell that the baby was coming soon and doing a lot to her. She was bending over her stomach and seemed exhausted.

"Oh Connor, Riley? Do you two have a moment?" Prudence called to us when we approached.

"What is it, Prudence?" Connor asked.

"I feel silly bothering you two with this but Warren's taken our yield to market in Boston," Prudence began. "Could you round up the livestock for me?" I've tried but this baby in my belly takes the wind out of me."

"Of course," I said kindly. "I will see that Connor does it."

"Wait, what?" Connor looked at me funny.

"I am injured," I replied gesturing to my shoulder still in the sling. "This is a man's job."

Connor grinned at me before turning around to face the pigs roaming around the field. "Hip hip! This way!" He began to guide the pigs. But they were going the wrong way. "Not there…"

I giggled as Connor tried to guide the pigs into the open pen.

"Faster than they look," Connor said smiling at me.

My cheeks flared up again but the heat of the sun covered it up. _God, I hate it when I do that! _But I knew Prudence saw it.

"I have to ask you, how do you do it?" Prudence asked turning to me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know," Prudence gestured to Connor still struggling with the pigs. "You have changed Connor."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me you have noticed how much Connor has changed ever since he brought you here. He is not the same man Warren and I met when he saved our lives. I have never seen him so happy before. He is so kind and caring when he is with you."

I looked back to the moment I first met him: he was firm, had a lack of trust, loved or cared for no one, never smiled. Now, he had purpose; _but do I really love him? Does he really love me?_

"The things I do for this place," I heard Connor mutter a bit frustrated.

When all of the pigs were rounded up and put in the pen, Connor trotted back to us.

"Thank you, Connor," Prudence said. "I could never have managed that."

"It was my pleasure," Connor said with a small smile. "Are you well?"

"I am," Prudence replied with a smile. "And I couldn't be happier. Warren and I have been waiting a long time for this. And if truth be told, we could not dream of a better place to raise our family."

I smiled at Prudence before saying, "Well good luck, Prudence, and thank you. We should probably go. I have to go change my bandages again."

"Okay, thank you, you two. Be careful."

Connor and I walked back to the manor to make our way to the back room where Dr. White has his hospital room. Connor built it with the other men a few months before I appeared here.

We walked through the front door as usual. Achilles was asleep in his chair by the fire in his room snoring away. My stomach clenched when I remembered waking up crying at night when I had the dream of seeing Achilles in that chair with a letter in his hand and Connor on the verge of tears later…

I brushed blond hair from my face trying to wipe the member away.

Lyle was tending to a sailor with a horrible gash in his leg. Diane was there handing him tools and soothing the moaning and squirming man.

Connor knocked on the door frame and Lyle looked up and saw us.

"Ah, Riley," He said sweat shiny on his face. "Diane and I are a bit busy at the moment, but you know where the bandages and alcohol are."

I nodded before walking over to the counter on the left where the medicine supplies were kept in cabinets and drawers. Connor helped me out of my robes and old bandages which showed that the blood only went through two layers instead of five or three. I hopped up and sat on the counter and grabbed the bottle of alcohol.

The man continued to moan as I used the alcohol to gently clean the wound. I whimpered a bit in pain as I continued to dab it. Then suddenly, I felt large warm hands on my soft small ones take the cloth from me and continue to dab at the wound. I gathered all of my hair and held it over my righty shoulder as Connor began to wrap the white clean bandages around my shoulder. He ripped the extra off and set the roll on the counter beside me.

"Thank you," I said as Connor helped me down from the counter and back into my robes and sling.

"Of course," he said back as he turned to look at me and smile.

I looked away for a moment and then looked back at his deep brown golden eyes. _Do I really love him?_

"For the support of the glorious cause I beg they will accept my most cordial thanks for this distinguished testimony of their approbation. But, lest some unlucky event should happen, unfavorable to my reputation, I beg it may be remembered, by every Gentleman, and woman in the room, that I, this day, declare with utmost sincerity, I do not think myself equal to the Command I am honored with. As to ..."

The room was full of old men in fancy outfits and powdered wigs. Then there was Connor and I. Connor had a bit more manners than me, hood down, arms resting on the table leaning back in his chair. I, on the other hand, had my hood down as well with my feet on the fancy table with my chair leaned back while I played with my amulet that Connor finally gave back to me when I told him everything. I sat between him and Sam Adams who had a smile on his face while listening to the speech.

"Truly, there is no man better suited to the task," Sam said with a grin.

I quickly grabbed Connor's arm just before I heard the all too familiar voice. "Really? I can think of several."

Connor tensed as I saw the pure hatred and anger fill his eyes. "Charles Lee," Connor growled rising from his seat. He turned around to face the man behind him with his feet propped up on the table with a dull and annoyed look on his face. His dark black hair was messy and he had the look of boredom all over his face and body language.

"Do I know you?" Lee asked.

I grabbed Connor as he said, "I would not expect you to remember, Connor spat as Sam and I dragged him away.

"Come, Connor, Riley- there's someone I want you to meet," Sam said walking us up to the front where he stood. Sam crowded us together as he spoke to Connor. "Sorry to pull you away like that, but the last thing we need is the two of you coming to blows." Connor said nothing. Sam cleared his throat before speaking again. "Connor, Riley, allow me to introduce you to you newly appointed Commander-in-Chief, George Washington."

He was tall, had a kind face, and not the man I saw on the dollar bill.

"Ah! So you two are the ones who saved Sam and John at Lexington," Washington said shaking our hands.

"It was the Patriots who did that," I said.

"We merely lent support," Connor added.

He chuckled. "As humble as they are brave." Washington rested a hand on my sore shoulder that was out of its sling and I forced myself to only inwardly wince. "We could use more people like you. I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me- I should attend to Charles over there. He looks none too happy about being passed over for command. It was good to meet you, Connor and Riley."

When Washington left, I grabbed Connor's arm and shook him. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"What now?" Connor asked pulling his arm away from me with an amused look on his face.

"I just met the first president of the United States before he even knows it, the guy on the one dollar bill, and the dude who never got to live in the white house!" I pulled some money from within my pocket that was from my time era that I kept with me as a memory. "Look, see?" I held the green paper out to Connor.

"What is this stuff?" He asked holding out the dollar.

"Money."

"You use this stuff to pay for things in the future?"

I nodded grinning. "Now look at the face on it." Connor looked again and his eyes widened as he looked at Washington then back to the dollar then back to Washington then back to me. "You have Washington's face on your money?"

"Yeah," I replied casually. "Benjamin Franklin's on the one hundred dollar bill, Jackson on the twenty, Lincoln on the five…"

"Riley, you are doing it again," Connor stopped me again.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Rambling."

My cheeks reddened a bit as it tried to hide my smile.

Connor's eyes softened and a small smile formed on his lips. I loved it when he smiled. I guess because it was such a rare thing.

Sam approached us and all of the softness left Connor's face. "Tell me you have news of Pitcairn," he said to Sam.

Sam nodded. "I'm told he's taken shelter in Boston, where he's guarded by a thousand Redcoats. The only way you're going to get at him, is if we draw him out. Lucky for you two, we're launching an offensive attack against the city in order to do just that. Israel Putnam has been given command of your forces." He produced a letter from within his coat and handed it to me.. "Present this to him and he'll provide whatever you require. You'll find him at the encampment on Bunker Hill."

"You have our thanks," Connor said.

"No need," Sam began. "It's the least I can do. Pitcairn's a dangerous man. The sooner we're rid of him, the better."

"I would say the same of Charles Lee," Connor growled looking in Lee's direction. Washington was talking to him and he had an annoyed and bored look on his face.

"Now that's an altogether different beast. Let us leave it for another day. Best you two get to Boston."

It was hot. Very hot. I was sweating in my black robes and boots. I could tell Connor was getting affected too. We made our way to Boston fairly quickly and met with a Continental soldier.

"Halt," he said when we approached.

Since I had the letter, I got to speak this time. "We're looking for Israel Putnam." I retrieved the letter from my leather pouch.

"On who's orders?" the soldier asked.

"Sam Adams," said Connor.

The soldier read through the letter before handing it back to me and saying, "Follow me."

There were only two horses, so I had to ride with Connor and wrap my arms around his waist again.

"This is not Bunker Hill," Connor noted as we began riding.

"Aye," agreed the soldier. "It's Breed's. There's been some… disagreement as t where we should encamp."

"Any news from Boston," I asked.

"The Tories aren't moving," the soldier replied. "And anytime we try to press them, we lose a dozen men. I think Putnam and the others plan to assemble artillery on these hills. A good shelling might make the Redcoats rethink their strategy."

"And what of John Pitcairn?" Connor asked.

"That bastard is the cagiest of the bunch," the soldier said with a bit more ferocity. "He's appeared, time to time, to taunt us or send regards by way of cannon fire. It's all right, though. He'll have what's coming to him soon enough."

Connor and I hopped off our horse as soon as we made it to the encampment.

"Putnam's just up ahead. You can't miss him," then the soldier was riding off to take his post again.

You could hear the cannon fire in the distance and there was a thick cloud of smoke that covered everything. The hill itself was fairly small. There were mounds of dirt everywhere. Some soldiers were sitting on the ground reloading weapons or patching themselves up while others stood in lines shifting uncomfortably. Charlestown was crumbling from all the cannons and fighting to the far right of the hill. We could hear Putnam's voice from where we stood on the other side of the hill.

"I don't care much for your excuses, gentlemen," Putnam said annoyance in his tone. "We should be building on Bunker Hill. Breed's is closer to the city, but it is also closer to their artillery!"

"Our orders came from men so divorced from the situation," a soldier carefully began. "We are compelled by reason to employ our own faculties to make a proper determination."

"Were that I could understand even HALF that nonsense you just uttered," Putnam spat back.

"What's not to understand?!" the soldier exclaimed. "I'm trying to ensure our victory!"

"What would you know about victory?" Putnam asked the brave soldier. "I killed a she-wolf in her den, armed with only a knife. I escaped the Caughnawaga Indians who sought to burn me alive. And, I was the sole survivor of a shipwreck at the Battle of Havana. So you'll excuse me if I choose not to follow your advice."

At that moment, a cannon was fired and a cry of pain shot through the air as a soldier few away from an explosion with blood covering his body and his left leg blown off. Putnam looked down at him before saying, "I rest my case." His hand rested on the hilt of his sword and he held a cigar between his lips and wore a long dark green coat. "I'm going back to Bunker Hill. Good-day, gentlemen."

"General Putnam," I said aloud as Connor and I followed him.

"What?" He asked quickly turning around to face us sounding annoyed.

"We are looking for John Pitcairn," I replied. "We were told you'd be able to help us find him."

"He's tucked away inside the city with no reason to leave," Putnam replied. "So long as that ship continues its assault, we'll never flush him out."

"But if the ship was silenced," I began. As we spoke, cannons blew up around us scattering soldiers and flying dirt and smoke everywhere. It was very loud and unpleasant.

"Then poor John might be forced to get off his arse and come forward!"

I reached down to the ground and picked up a Patriot flag lying in the dirt. "We shall fly this flag to signal our success."

"And I shall speak fondly of you at your funeral," Putnam scoffed before walking off.

I rolled my eyes in anger and annoyance at Putnam. "Come on, Connor. I'm going to show him what I'm made of."

We came to the edge of the hill where the ground dropped. I slid down first and Connor followed.

"Stay close to me, Riley," Connor said as we ran towards the crumbling Charlestown.

We jumped over a few gates before the cannon fire became rough. The tall, once beautiful church, crumbled before us as the cannons came from either side of us spraying dirt and debris in every direction. Connor led the way as we turned to the left jumping over bits of wood and brick going around the remains of the church building. There were small fires everywhere and lots of shouting.

A cannon ball hit the ground where I once stood right beside me causing me to fly forward and tumbling into the church wall. I groaned in pain as I put a hand to the left shoulder I rested on trying to get the ringing out of my ears and the blurry figures out of my vision.

"Riley!" I heard Connor shout my name.

Then there was a tall dark figure above me. Connor picked me up and set me on my feet. I took a moment to regain myself before Connor grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. The world was fuzzy and I didn't know where I was going and everything seemed muffled and far away.

When I regained myself enough, I recognized where we were. Then the memory came flooding back as I remembered this moment. I stopped in my tracks yanking Connor's hand that held mine so he toppled over me so the explosion of the cannon ball wouldn't get him. We fell to the ground and Connor quickly got up pulling me with him.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"We need to go!" I shouted pushing him forward.

We ran to the left and saw other Patriot soldiers running with muskets in hand. The docks were a bloody mess of Redcoats and Patriots both dead and alive. The live ones fought with musket, sword, knife, and fist. There were so many loud scrams and the cannon fire only got louder.

Connor and I ran as fast as we could for the docks avoiding the fighting as the explosions went off all around us.

"Do not stop! Just jump!" Connor shouted to me holding my hand tighter as we plunged into the water. I was thankful that my shoulder was healed enough to where the pain was only an annoying soreness. Even so, Connor held me above the water to look at my face. "Can you take the ship on the left?"

I gave him a silent nod.

"Good luck," he whispered holding my face with both of his hands as I held his waist for support.

"You too," I whispered back.

The two of us parted and I prayed that Connor would be okay.

The ship's cannons were painfully loud as I swam closer. Still undetected, I began to climb up the side of the ship the soreness in my shoulder increased. I used the rope ladders to silently climb up until I was on the small platforms above the main deck that were around the ships masts.

I looked below me and counted my enemies. There were five in all: one grenadier, one officer, and three normal guards. Easy enough. They were all scattered around the ship but the grenadier liked to march around in his funny green plaid kilt.

Using the ropes, I jumped from platform to platform angling myself to easily take out all four guards with arrows until the grenadier was all that remained. I jumped from the platform and buried my hidden blade into his neck silently killing him. I looted their bodies for my arrows before planting the bomb.

Before my bomb even went off, I heard Connor's go off, and then mine after his. I rolled my eyes thinking he would surely be bragging about that later on. I climbed the ship's tallest mast where I ripped away their flag and hung the Patriot one proudly.

I dove from the ship before I met Connor in the water.

"Just to let you know," Connor began. "I gave you the easier ship."

_I added the ending in last minute. I though it would help ease the tension and get the point across that Connor and Riley are becoming closer than ever before and are realizing that they need each other. I hoped you like it. Bless your face; if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you. Peace off! Ba da do, do, do, do, do, do, do, follow! Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness then, BOOP!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello once again audience! Here you have it, the final chapter of Rise. The next book will be coming out within the next few days. Thank you guys so much for reading my story I am super excited for you to read the second book. Don't worry, I'm gonna tell you the title, just after you read this chapter. So enough talking, there is the final chapter of Rise:_

_Bekahw1107_

_I Will Not Bow. I Will Not Break…_

I splashed water on to Connor's face and he laughed out loud as we swam back to shore. I was a bit slower than him because of the soreness of my arm was becoming a little too uncomfortable. Connor helped me on to the deck which was now silent. The only sounds heard was the crackling of fires, soft moaning of the soldiers, and the waves softly lapping the shore.

There was a Patriot mounting one of the two horses near the docks.

"Wait!" I called out walking up to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you riding back to Bunker Hill?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could you take us there? We need shelter and safety," I pleaded giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Get on the horse," he mumbled.

Connor mounted the horse first and pulled me up with my right arm. I held on to him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Nice work," he said quietly to me over his shoulder.

I giggled as I held him tighter.

"Follow me," the soldier called over his soldier to us.

The ground was littered with dead Redcoats and Patriots. The living were lying or sitting on the ground moaning in pain. The soldier took us through the remains of the city where we found more dead and crumbling buildings.

Bunker Hill was larger than Breed's and the men seemed more at ease. As we approached, we could hear Putnam's voice again but it wasn't angry or rude. They were inspiring words.

"The enemy advances and you tremble. They've better numbers, you say. Better weapons. Better training. But I do not fear, and neither should you. For what they have in material, they lack in conviction and care. But not us. We have discipline. We have order. And most importantly, we have passion. We believe! So maintain vigilance. Conserve your ammo. Ensure a proper line of sight. And above all else, men, do not fire until you see the whites of their eyes."

The soldiers seemed moved by Putnam's words. They got up and left going to their posts. Connor and I approached Putnam. He was sitting on a crate near the edge of the hill next to his mini lay out of the battlefield and encampments.

"Well I'll be damned, you did it," Putnam said rising to his feet.

"That was quite a speech," said Connor.

Putnam chuckled. "Lies, all of it, I'm afraid. Still, such words have carried us thus far..."

"And what of Pitcairn?" I asked.

Putnam spoke as we walked towards the edge of the hill handing he spyglass to Connor. "He's left Boston as I said he would, and set up camp on Moulton Hill. There's no good way to get at him – not with that maelstrom brewing down below. I suppose you could circle around a bit, or wait for us to thin their ranks."

I looked down below where there were hundreds of redcoats on the other side and only dozens of Patriots struggling to reload and take cover. Pitcairn was on the opposite hill on his horse with a white wig under his black hat and a deep red coat with a golden curved object that kept his cape on his shoulders. There were loud shots everywhere and lots of musket shots heard. Smoke filled the air and it was hard to breathe.

"There is no time," I said removing the spyglass form my eye. "We will have to chance a direct approach."

"That's twice today you've proposed the impossible!" Putnam said to me.

"I see no other choice."

Putnam put his cigar back into his mouth before speaking. "That's cos you're mad as a March hare, girl."

I walked up to him. "I expect an apology upon our return," I grabbed Connor's hand a led him away from Putnam.

Connor followed me to the closest cover spot where we ducked down to avoid incoming bullets.

"What is the plan?" Connor asked me.

"Well, first we have to get across this battlefield alive," I replied loudly. It was hard to talk because of all the shouting and gunfire. "On my signal, we run." I held for a moment waiting until I heard it. "Go!"

We ran for it to the next cover ducking down. If we weren't quick enough, we would probably have a dozen bullets in our bodies. There were only so many places to run to between volleys. But we made it to the other side alive and in one piece.

Once across, Connor and I ran up a small rock ledge to jump onto a tree branch. We had to hold for a moment being absolutely silent and frozen waiting for some guards to pass. We made it to the back of the mountain where we began to climb. Connor went first as I followed behind the pain in my shoulder increasing. I remembered noticing the heavy rain clouds above our heads. But a little rain wouldn't do us any harm.

Connor and I hid in the brush near the encampment of the British soldiers. Even from here, we could hear Pitcairn's speech as we silently moved in the brush.

"It seems we are well and truly at war... A pity, that. For it's a war we did not ask for. A war we did not wish... And why would we? We're killing our brothers down there – and for what? Duty? Honor? Liberty and justice as the Yanks claim? No. Clinton, Pigot. To me. We must ready the next offensive."

During Pitcairn's little speech, Connor and I had planned our assassination. Which I have to say, was a pretty good plan. I got to do what I did best.

"It's your job to get up that tree and assassinate Pitcairn," I muttered to Connor.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"Don't mind me. I'll do what I do best."

He nodded. "Good luck," he whispered.

"You too," I whispered.

Then, in one moment we were both leaning in and it so happened fast. Then we both stopped when our faces where just a couple inches apart. _Did I want to kiss him? Be with him?_ I though this in my head. _Maybe now was not the best time to decide._

I moved away from Connor to the left. He was to go to the right because there were fewer guards and he could get to the tree he had to climb faster. Now it was time for me to do my job.

If there was one thing I was good at, it was creating diversions. I stepped out into the open pulling off my hood letting my long blond and rainbow hair flow down my shoulders. "Hello, gents," I said smiling and waving to them.

"Oi! How did get up here? This area is restricted," a redcoat yelled at me.

"Really?" I asked in a stupid blonde voice. "Cause I didn't see a sign anywhere."

"Well I'm telling you to leave Now!"

"Um… how about no," I said to him.

"Don't make us shoot you," the redcoat snarled.

"Who says I'm letting you," I asked.

"Mister Williams," Pitcairn called from his horse. "Dispose of her."

The redcoat grinned at me as he raised his musket at me. By this point, most of the other guards had noticed me and were coming with muskets loaded and ready.

I saw Connor pick up the pace and begin to sprint towards the tree that he would climb. All the guards were focused on me by this point.

"Well this isn't very fair is it?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "Might as well give a girl a chance to fight," I said. Then loading an arrow, I fired it into a guard closest to me. He stumbled back before coming at me. I quickly grabbed him and pinned him against me as a human shield when the other redcoats fired at me.

I threw his dead corpse on the ground just as a large redcoat came a me swinging his musket. I quickly unsheathed my hidden blade blocking the bayonet from slicking through me. Throwing him backwards, he fell onto some of his fellow soldiers and they all tumbled to the ground. I fired a few more arrows into the guards around me and finished them off with my blades.

When I looked up again, I realized that a redcoat got smart and saw Connor. He had his musket aimed at him. I panicked as I shoved my way through the guards to tackle the redcoat just as Connor was giving the killing blow from the flag pole. As soon as the blade entered Pitcairn, the world went into slow motions then to a complete stop as Connor threw John from his horse to the ground.

I rose from where I had fallen on top of the redcoat.

"Why… why did you do this?" Pitcairn asked moaning as Connor kneeled down to him putting his hand under John's head to lift it.

"To protect Adams and Hancock – and those they serve. You meant to kill them–" Connor said.

"Kill them?" Pitcairn repeated interrupting Connor. "Are you mad? I wanted only to parlay. There was so much to discuss. To explain... But you've put an end to that now."

"If you speak true then I will carry your last words to them," Connor said calmly.

"They must lay down their arms. They must stop this war!"

"Why them and not the Redcoats?" Connor questioned.

"Do you not think we asked the same question of the British?" Pitcairn countered. "These things take time. And it would have succeeded, had you let me play my part."

"The part of the puppeteer," Connor spat.

"Better we hold the strings than another," Pitcairn retorted.

"No," Connor said forcefully. "The strings should be severed. All should be free."

"And we should live forever on castle in the sky," John mocked. "You wield your blade like a man, but your mouth like a child. And more will die now because of that..." He died with his eyes open.

Connor's voice became softer as he spoke to Pitcairn in Mohawk. "It is better to have faith in something that none at all…" then, he got up to walk away.

I stopped him. "Wait," I kneeled down over Pitcairn's body and just like with my father, I reached over and slowly ran my fingers over his face closing his eyes. Then I pulled the letter from within his coat. "We should go," I said as I walked up to Connor.

Just then, as we were running from the guards chasing us, it began to rain. It was a light drizzle that neither one of us thought much of. Connor quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into the brush.

"You have to get out of here," he breathed.

"No," I said in protest. "I won't leave you!"

"Riley, I think I can handle a few redcoats."

"Fine," I muttered. "I'll meet you back at Bunker Hill." With that, I took off into the forest leaving Connor behind with his tomahawk in hand.

I didn't get very far before something stopped me. I stood in the middle of the empty trail, the rain continuing to pour as thunder rumbled in the distance. But I knew I wasn't alone.

"You're a smart girl," the deep voice chuckled.

"Then you should know better than this," I said. Then I turned around to face him, my blond wet hair moving lightly with me. "Hello, Charles."

Charles Lee laughed as he said, "Hello, Riley Anderson." He was pointing a gun at me.

"Come to finish me off yourself?" I asked. "I've been the pain in your ass these past two months after all."

"What would give you that impression?" he asked.

I pretended to act clueless as I put a finger to my lips and looked up at the sky for the answer. "Hmm… well, you were the one who shot me at Concord, you want to be Commander-in-Chief so badly you're willing to kill for it, I'm an Assassin and you're a Templar, and now here you are pointing a gun at me. so yeah, you've made it crystal clear."

"Good," said Charles aiming the gun at my chest. "I hoped so."

He came out of nowhere. In a flash of white and blue he appeared with his hood down exposing his face. But this time, I didn't know what he was going to do. Connor shoved me aside just as Lee fired. He jerked back a little as the bullet pierced his stomach. He bent over a little in pain as he looked at me.

"Connor?" I whispered. I got to my feet as Connor leaned backwards to fall. I caught him and he leaned on me. I quickly grabbed a gun from Connor's holster at his back and pointed it at Lee. "I'm going to spare you. I'm not the one that's supposed to kill you. So if I was you, I'd get my sorry ass out of here, now."

Charles left without another word disappearing into the darkness of the pouring rain.

Connor moaned softly as all off the sudden, he grew heavier and we began to sink into the mud together. "No, no, no, no, no," I said as I laid Connor down his head in my lap. "You can't do this to me! I can't go on without you!" my voice became shaky as I felt the tears leave my eyes and fall down my face on to Connor's like the rain that fell around us.

Connor's wound continued to pour blood staining his white uniform as his face drained of color. "I am so sorry, Riley." He whispered. "This is not your fault."

I sniffed and whimpered and my lower lip trembled as I spoke. "I should've taken that bullet, not you!"

He took my hand. "Thank you, Riley. For everything. I want you to finish this for me. I needed you more that you will ever know."

"No, please don't leave me, Connor! I'm only fifteen, you're only seventeen! You have so much life to live!" I cried out trying to contain myself. "We're a team! A pair! This is your story, Connor. Not mine!"

Connor squeezed my hand tighter. "It is yours now. Can you sing for me? You sure do like to sing those Imagine Dragons songs."

I smiled a bit at the memory. Then I sniffled before whispering, "Okay." My mind ran through all of the songs that my mother once sand to me as a child when I was scared or sad. There was one that stuck out to me. I gave a small cough, swallowed hard, then began:

_I don't feel any pain_

_ A little rain _

_ Can hardly hurt me now,_

_ That's all I need to know_

_ And you will keep me safe_

_ And you will keep me close_

I sniffled before continuing:

_ You won't feel any pain_

_ A little fall of rain_

_ Can hardly hurt me now_

_ I'm here_

_ I will stay with you_

_ Till you are sleeping_

_ And you will keep me safe_

_ And you will keep me close_

_ You won't feel any pain_

_ A little fall of rain_

I had to take a few shaky breaths as I continued to stroke Connor's hair as I sang:

_ Can hardly hurt you now_

_ I'm here_

_ I will stay with you_

_ Till you are sleeping_

_ And rain…_

The tears continued to fall.

_ And rain…_

_ Will make the flowers…_

I whimpered and sniffled. Connor's eyes were drifting and he was going limp in my arms.

_ Will make the flowers…_

_ Grow…_

He was gone. I was alone.

I left Connor's side and got to my feet. The sky was dark from the pouring rain and thunder was bouncing off the hills and mountains as lightning tore open the sky. It was a depressing scene.

_I lost my mother. I lost my father. And now, I lost Connor…_

I fell to my knees in the mud as I cried out loud holding my face in my hands. I took a moment to breathe. Putting my fists between my thighs, I looked up into the rain. _No, I will not bow. I will not break. It's not over yet…_

As soon as I got back to my feet, it hit me. There was a blinding light that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Then, there was nothing.

_Am I floating? Flying? Falling?_ Nope. I was just there in this black void. Then I was falling. I fell on to a floor and groaned in pain.

When I got to my feel, I looked down at my appearance. I was wearing the same clothes I had on when I traveled back in time. How was that possible? I don't know.

Then a woman was there. She was beautiful and tall. She wore a long flowing white dress and fancy headdress with a veil.

"Hello, Riley," she said with a smile. _That voice…_

'You," I said. "You're the one who dumped me here!' I pointed an accusing finger at her. "You let all this happen to me. You let me watch everything and everyone I loved die." I wanted to say more but my throat was choked up.

"I did this because you future is the most important of all," she said. "Your decisions will effect what happens in the future. So I offer you a choice." She lifted her left hand and floating picture appeared. My mother and father were in it smiling, laughing, and talking with a younger version of me. She then lifted up her right hand. Connor was there with me as we talked and laughed while jumping and running on snowy tree branches. "You can go back to your parents where that night never happened. Or you can go back to Connor who will still be there right where you left him."

I looked at my parents. They were playing with me a smile on both their faces. Then I looked to Connor who was running to catch up with me as we jumped from tree to tree a true smile on his face and a pure love in his eyes. I made my decision.

The word faded around me. Then I heard thunder and smelled smoke. There was a body in my lap. The rain poured over my face and onto him.

"Riley?"

I looked down at him.

"You know you have a beautiful singing voice?"

"Oh, Connor," I whispered. I crawled around to his side and laid next to him wrapping my around his neck. "I love you."

Connor's arms went around me in a warm tender embrace. "I love you too."

We laid there for a moment until I sat up to look at him and I opened my mouth to say something. Then his lips were on mine. Connor's lips were soft and yet sill passionate. I kissed him back letting the moment sink in. I felt my whole body grow warm as he held me close to him.

When I pulled away, I got to my feet pulling Connor up with me. "I hate to do this, but we need to get back to Putnam."

He looked at me confused.

I pressed the letter I took from Pitcairn into his hand. Read it on the way. We need to go before more guards come." I tugged on his arm and he followed me as we ran.

There were dead and wounded Patriots everywhere. The able ones were carrying the others to either the hospital tents, or loading them on to a cart to be carried away.

Connor and I made our way towards Putnam.

"How dare you sneak up on me like that?! Why don't you just go off there and just help this camp retreat!" the soldier, terrified and shaky nodded and began run off." Don't ever do that again you hear me!" The soldier quickly saluted Putnam before taking off. "God Damnit."

"General Putnam," I said.

"You live!" he exclaimed over his shoulder while his back was to us. He was kneeling over the mini layout again.

"The same cannot be said for Pitcairn," I said.

"Well done, I suppose," Putnam said sadly. "But it matters little now. I'm ordering a full retreat. We have lost too many in exchange for too little. If the Tories want this hill so badly, let them have it." he moved away from the table to look out over the waters. "Boston is the true prize."

"We have a bigger problem," I handed him the letter.

"What do you mean?" Putnam asked taking the letter from me after putting his cigar back in his mouth. He read through the letter, his eyes grew wider and the cigar fell from his mouth. "This can't be right. It says they plan to murder Washington!"

_Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Rise, an Assassin's Creed 3 Fanfiction. Revolution will come out within the next few days. Thanks so much for reading! Peace off! BOOP!_

_P.S. Here's the link for Revolution if you want it: story/7197123-revolution-sequel-to-rise-an-ac3-fan fiction (copy and paste)_


End file.
